My Mother's daughter
by incywincyspider
Summary: This is on indefinite hiatus. Alex casts a spell, with unexpected results. How will the Russos deal with a shocking secret and a new sibling? And will Mitchie be able to handle having wizard half siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter yay. This is going to be a multi chapter story I have about eight or nine chapters planed out so far. Well I hope you all like it and sorry about the OOC-ness.

* * *

POV Alex

"Arrrr I am so sick of this," I scream and slam my door. Max just ruined my new skirt and Justin ratted on me about the D grade I got in science. Brothers are so irritating.

If I had a sister, it would be so much better. I have it, I just thought of a plan I'll turn them into girls.

"My brothers are like a blister, what I wish for is a sister." I say waving my wand now curious to see my handy work.

Walking out of me room and down the stairs I am disappointed to find both max and Justin unchanged.

"Damn it, it didn't work," I mutter to myself.

"What didn't work?" Max asks looking around scared.

"Oh Alex dad wants you in the sub shop." Justin smirks.

"Then again maybe it did work and it is just taking a wile to take effect?" I say to myself freaking max out before heading down to see what dad wants.

* * *

POV Mitchie

"Oh my banana, I am not in Kansas anymore not that I was in Kansas in the first place." I freak looking around me. I am not in my room, or even in my house. What the… is happening I was in my room just a minute ago how did I get here? Where is here?

Looking around it seems like I am in some kind of a subway station or is it a shop? I am not quite sure.

"Um are you okay because you're kind of in my way and you look like you are wearing your PJs." A girl about my age asks me.

"No I'm not okay I don't know where I am. I was in my room one minute and the next here I am wherever here is. Where is here?" I ask confused.

"Here is Waverly Place, New York," she adds seeing my confusion.

"Okay then, I can't be here. I was just in California there is no way I could get here in the blink of an eye." I say reassured this must be a dream that's it; it has to be a dream.

"Oh damn I did order a sister but I though, well I didn't think the spell would just kidnap you. I have to get you out of here." She tells me pulling me along through the kitchen.

Pausing when she sees my mum.

"Okay um this isn't what it looks like." She tries to explain pulling me behind her.

"Mum what are you doing here?" I but in I know my mum and how to handle her.

"What are you talking about? God did the spell brain wash you as well? Wow that's pretty cool." The girl rambles looking impressed.

"Oh this is not good. Alex what did you do?" My mum asks the girl sternly in the same tone of voice she uses on me when I have messed up bad.

"Mom what's going on how do you know her?" I ask mum confused as to how she knows the girls name.

"She's my mom not yours. That's how she knows me." The girl, Alex states. "Wow that's one powerful spell." She mutters

"Spell Alex what have your father and I told you about using you magic recklessly?" My mom scolds.

"What are you talking about? Mom what is going on why do you keep acting like you're her mom?" I ask confused.

"Because sweetie I am her mom. Look I'll explain in a bit." She says sadly.

"Alex Therese Russo undo this spell thin instant." Mom yells at Alex.

"That's what I was going to try do now." Alex explains.

"Would someone please explain what is going on? You both sound crazy." I yell at them.

"Hey it's okay as soon as I undo the spell you'll forget all this happened. I didn't think any of this would happen. Who would have thought it would brainwash you into thinking my mom was you're mom too." Alex tries to calm me down.

"But she is my mom her name is Connie Torres she runs 'Connie's Catering' and she is _my_ mom. Mom tell her!" I demand.

"Her name is Theresa Russo she and my dad run the substation and she is _my_ mom. Tell her mom!" Alex argues back.

"Look Alex, Mitchie we need to talk lets go sit down." Mum says slowly rubbing her head.

* * *

POV Alex

"Look girls there is something I need to tell you. I have been lying to you both. I am your mum" She says looking at me "but I am also your mum." She adds pointing to Mitchie.

"You two are sisters, a few moths after Justin was borne I met Mitchie's father. Jerry and I had just had a massive fight and had broken up temporally. I feel in love with your father Mitchie and I fell pregnant with you but I still had a life with Jerry after all he sacrificed I couldn't just abandon him and Justin so I tricked Kelbo into helping me create the double life I have been living. You were never meant to find out." She explains slowly.

"What!" We both scream at once.

"But I still don't understand how did I get here?" Mitchie asks really confused.

"Mom I thought you hated magic?" I ask confused.

"Magic? But magic doesn't exist." Mitchie asks looking like her brain is about to explode.

"Honey the thing is Jerry the man I married is a wizard or he was born a wizard but he gave it up when he married me. However, Alex, Justin and Max all inherited it anyway. Magic does exist. As for how you got here I think Alex has a little explaining to do" Mom finishes her explanation looking at me.

"Um well I may have cast a spell trying to turn Max and Justin into girls but instead it brought Mitchie here." I explain knowing I am in for it now.

"Alex I'm very disappointed in you." Mom starts but after hearing her story I can sit back and listen to a lecture on not to abuse magic.

"No mom. How could you do this to us, to dad?" I yell unable to believe she could do that you hear about people living double lives but I never would have guessed mom was.

"Alex, Mitchie I am sorry." She tries to reach out to us.

"Sorry won't work. Not this time." Mitchie yells looking really hurt.

Grabbing her arm, I drag her out of there and up to the loft.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." I suggest.

"Hey Alex who is that?" Justin asks pointing to Mitchie as we walk in.

"This is Mitchie. She's our new sister." I say trying to sound calm but I don't feel calm at all.

"Our what? What are you talking about?" Justin asks confused.

"Mom just told me she is our sister. Mom has been living two different lives. One here with us the other as Connie Torres with Mitchie and her dad." I say my mind still reeling.

"What, but how could she do that?" Justin asks looking puzzled.

"With magic I suppose she said she made Kelbo help her." I answer.

"But how could she do it with out someone noticing?" Justin asks no one in particular a look of deep concentration on his face.

"I've got it maybe Mom got a robot double so she can be in two places at once?" Max shouts punching the air.

"Max I don't think that's it." Justin says looking serious as if trying to work out if it is possible.

"Guys it doesn't matter how she is doing it." I chime in.

"Hey Mitchie are you okay?" Justin asks looking at Mitchie who is looking pretty dazed and wobbly.

"Yeah why don't you have a seat." I say directing her to the couch.

"I'm okay this is just a lot to handle." Mitchie answers looking bewildered.

"Why don't we get to know each other?" Justin suggests.

"So Mitchie how old are you?" I ask wondering where she fits in between the rest of us.

"I'm sixteen. How old are you?" Mitchie asks.

"I'm seventeen, Alex is fifteen and Max is thirteen." Justin answers calmly.

"So you guys are wizards?" Mitchie asks uncertainly.

"Yep but only one of us will get to keep our powers." Justin answers matter of factly.

"I can't believe this is happening but it's kind of nice to not be an only child." Mitchie says with a small smile.

"Yeah I always wanted a sister." I say happily.

"Yeah me too." Max adds cheerfully.

"What am I?" I snap, I wonder if Max really was dropped on his head.

"Oh yeah." Max exclaims a surprised look on his face.

"Hey wait haven't I seen you somewhere?" I ask half remembering something.

"So Mitchie… Are you evil?" Max asks suddenly.

"Um no. Why would I be evil?" Mitchie asks him curiously taken aback.

"Oh I was lust wondering if all sisters are evil or if it's just Alex." Max answers wondering off to looking in the fridge. "Hey has anyone seen my giant hot dog I could have sworn I left it here."

"Wait here. I've got it." I yell running of to my room.

Where did I put it? I know it's in here somewhere.

"Aha!" I yell grabbing a magazine from under my bed and running back down stairs.

"Alex what was that about?" Justin asks sounding concerned.

"I knew you looked familiar. See you're here with that guy from that band." I say pointing to a photo of Mitchie walking out of a restaurant holding some guy's hand.

"Um yeah that's me and Shane we've kind of been seeing each other." Mitchie admits bashfully.

"Damn I can't intimidate him if he starts putting pressure on you either." Justin mutters to him self.

"Justin just give it up you're never going to be the protective older brother type, you're more the nerdy older brother type." I say.

"Hey what do you think is going to happen now? I mean what is mom going to do?" Mitchie asks suddenly.

"I don't know but she can't keep living two live it's not fair, she's going to have to choose." Justin points out.

"Yeah but what about dad and Mitchie's dad she's been lying to them both why should she just get away with it." I say feeling mad.

"She's right how could she do this to them." Mitchie agrees.

"Yeah but if mom moves out we'll have to live on sandwiches and breakfast for diner." Justin adds.

"You think that's bad the only thing my dad knows hot to make is barbequed chicken wings and they are always burnt he can't even cook rice to go with them." Mitchie shares.

"Wow at least we can get take out. Texas ribs anyone." Max pipes up pulling out his wand.

"Oh no we are not going to Texas again." Justin cries grabbing max's wand.

"Why not?" Max asks Justin curios.

"Just because we're not okay, anyway the lasting thing Mitchie needs is to be dragged halfway across the country again." Justin points out.

"Actually guys Mitchie is going home and then we are going to talk about this." Dad says as he comes in the door mom following just behind her.

"What? Why shouldn't she get to say her part? She's family after all it affects her just as much." I say.

"Alex is right she is our sister how ever weird it is she should be part of this." Justin agrees.

"Yeah what they said." Max adds in.

"What are you going to tell dad?" Mitchie asks mom.

"I don't know honey but somehow I think we shouldn't mention magic. The thing is I still don't know what's going to happen here." She answers seriously looking sad.

"Does he get a say in this?" Mitchie asks.

"I don't know." Mom answers.

"I don't think that'll work." Dad adds.

"But what if it were you the guy left out of all the decision, only to be told later that your wife had a whole other life and that what was going o happen had all been decided with out you." Mitchie rants to dad.

"I'd be mad. But we can't bring him here with out him finding out about magic." He answers.

"But if you guys are wizards couldn't you go to him?" Mitchie counters.

"I guess we could. But I think all you kids might be a bit much for him to handle I know I'd freak." Dad reasons.

"Would you kids be okay if we go and discuses this with out you? Then come back and tell you about it and you can give any protest or any comments then." Mom asks.

"Yeah I guess." We answer.

"Okay come on Mitchie." Mom motions to Mitchie to join her and dad before Justin cast the spell.

"No she's staying here." I argue casting the spell may have been a bit of a joke but now that I have a sister there is no way I'm giving her up.

"Alex we'll bring her back and she isn't a pet she has her own free will she can make her own decisions.

"Mom I want tot stay here. " Mitchie says.

"If that's what you want." Mom answers sadly.

"Ixie pixie day, send them away" Justin cries waving his wand and with a poof they disappear.

* * *

Wow so what did ya think? Okay so I know reviewing can take time so I was thinking even if you don't have time to write anything just leaving a blank review would make me happy.

Anyway if this seems kind of un beta-ed it's because I went through it my self instead of getting someone who knows something about spelling and grammar.

La di da di do, I wrote this for you. Yes I rhyme not well but I rhyme. BOO YEAH! I need sleep.


	2. Eeny meeny miny moe

Hi to anyone reading this. Chapter 2 YAY. Oh and a very special thank you to every one who favorite-ed or put this on alert it made me so happy to see.

* * *

"Oh Jerry I'm not so sure about this." Theresa says uncertainly as they walk up to the door.

"It'll be fine." He replies knocking on the door.

"Connie who is this and what's going on? Mitchie isn't in her room." The man asks after he opens the door.

"Well Mr Torres I'm her husband and her name is actually Theresa." Jerry answers for her.

"What? What is going on is this some kind of prank show?" Mr Torres asks looking around for cameras.

"Hey that's what I said." Jerry exclaims laughing.

"Can we come in I think we need to talk." Theresa asks.

* * *

POV Mitchie

"What do you think they're going to decide?" I ask quietly I don't like this but I can imagine life with out mom. We're sitting in Alex's room after an hour of waiting I'm getting nervous.

"I don't know and I don't even know what I want to happen." Alex answers after a long pause I was beginning to think she hadn't heard me.

"Me either, I'm not sure if I'd rather dad forgive her or never want to see her again." I confess.

"I wonder how long until they get back." Alex wonders.

"I don't know. Hey back there when you said about me being part of the family, I think we should promise that whatever they decide we'll be always be sisters." I suggest.

"Deal we'll always be sisters no mater where we live or what is going on." Alex agrees.

"I promise." I say.

"I promise." she repeats grabbing my hand. She may have cast the spell but I think that both of us secretly wished for a sister.

"Hey Alex, Mitchie! Mom and dad have just signalled to bring them back." Justin yells from down stairs.

We both rush down stairs just as they materialise in the living room.

"Okay guys sit down." Mr Russo directs us.

"We have discussed it long and hard and have tried to work out what is best for you kids." Mom begins and I have a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"We have decided it would be best if I stayed here in Waverly…" Mom explains but I don't here it. I can't help it tears are poring down my face. I stand up and run up stairs.

She didn't choose me. I know in the back of my mind it isn't like that but the rejection burns and cuts in to me like a physical blow.

I cry on Alex's bed my tears staining her pillow, there is a knock on the door and some one comes in I don't want to talk.

Mom sits on the end of the bed and rubs my feet.

"There is something I want to tell you, I…I'm pregnant. That is one of the reasons I am staying here. Sweetie I know you think my choosing is about you but it isn't." She says calmly

"Actually there is something else you're dad and I talked it over and we want you to have a think about where you want to live. I talked to Jerry and the kids and they all said if you wanted to live here that was fine. So it's up to you okay." She says gently and leaves the room.

I lie there in the same position stunned my mind trying to process what she had told me. A baby. She is having a baby. Dad couldn't have any more kids after me, so I had resined my self to being an only child but now all one day find my self with brothers and a sister. Now a baby too I'm a big sister.

My thought spin in my head it's nice to have siblings I always wished for a brother or sister now I have them and I can stay here with them but… dad.

How could I leave dad after what he just found out. I can't leave him alone.

I just don't know. A new family or dad? What should I do?

"Hey, I thought you might be hungry." Alex walks in holding a tray of food and sitting next to me.

"How are you doing?" She asks.

"Confused I don't know what to do. Live here or there ether way it feels like I'm losing something. It makes me get it, a little anyway, why she did it. When ether way you lose trying to have both seems tempting." I murmur somehow after only knowing her a day, albeit a very emotional day I feel conformal talking to her, like I have known her for years.

"Hmmm maybe you can have both?" She suggests questioningly still trying to work out how it could work. "But you know if you're worried about us well you won't lose us if you don't stay. It makes sense not to want to leave your dad alone and I meant what I promised sisters forever." Alex says smiling at me but looking kind of awkward at saying all that.

"Thanks and I meant it too sisters forever. Who knows maybe we can work out some system of me visiting during holidays and such." I suggest giving her a hug.

"I should probably go talk to mom. I hope she isn't too disappointed but I really can't just leave dad alone it's not fair. I'm not sure what we'll eat though." I say as we walk down the stairs.

* * *

AN I just had a giant pancake, this thing was huge. I am so full. I think I am going to sleep now.


	3. What's up?

Hi! Okay this is an email chapter and mostly it is filler but there are some things in there that set up some plot points. Thank you to anyone who favourite-ed or alerted or reviewed this it really means a lot to me. Also thank you to anyone who just is reading this.

* * *

Hey Mitchie. What's been going on with you?

I'm good kind of flunking math but what else is new. I switched Justin's hair gel with a balding cream yester day it was so funny he screamed like a girl.

Hey, did your dad say if you can come over for spring break? You know it's been a month since we met it feels like way longer. Mom hasn't started to show yet but she has been spending a _lot_ of time in the bathroom and she keeps eating chocolate on tuna (it makes me want to hurl just looking at it) max actually tried some yesterday. Harper and I are going to go to a movie later should be interesting.

Well good luck with the musical auditions. I can't wait until you get here it is going to be so much fun.

Alex, YSF.

Hey Alex. Guess what happened? I got the lead in the musical I am so exited. Shane took me out the other night it was funny he had to wear a hood and giant sunglasses the whole time he bumped into this old lade and she started to bash him with her purses it was so funny.

You did what to Justin's hair. OMG how did he fix it? That would have been funny.

Dad said yes so only three week left, I am so exited. I've been counting the days.

Has mom found out the sex of the baby yet? I guess it is probably still too soon. Ewwww chocolate and tuna that is just gross how could anyone eat that?

Adios. Mitchie YSF.

Hey Mitchie, My mom just told me we are going to Seattle for spring break can you believe it. We are going to rainy cloudy Seattle for _spring break_; spring break is when you go the beach of at least somewhere sunny. But she did say I could bring a friend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? So what do you say it will be boring but we could do something cool right? Plus you would be saving my life. Please, please I will go crazy with out you. Oh and I saw you and Shane in the magazines again. How are you two going anyway? I still can't believe it about your Mom. Keep thinking no Connie wouldn't to that. Well hopefully you can come.

Caitlyn

Hi Caitlyn. I'm so sorry I can't come one spring break I already said I'd spend it with Mom and the Russo's. Isn't there anyone else? What about Peggy or Lola? I'm sorry it's just it's the first time since I found out about them that I'll be able to hang out with my new siblings. Alex said she had all sort of things organised. But hey we'll still have camp this summer. Maybe we'll get to share a cabin.

Things with Shane are good he invited me to go with him and connect 3 to the Bahamas for spring break but I had to turn him down so at least you're not the only one.

Did I tell you I get the lead in my school musical? I am so exited we are performing it just before school ends for the summer. Well I have a massive pile of homework I really need to get done.

Mitchie.

Hey that's fine Mitchie my brothers are all bringing some one so there would be room any way. Camp will be great I'm sure we'll be able to get a cabin together. I just made a really cool remix of that song we girls all recorded. Wow the Bahamas okay I don't feel so bad if you can turn down the Bahamas with your boyfriend then seeing you mom must mean a lot.

WOW, no you didn't tell me about the musical. When is it I am so there? Oh, crap I think I left the fan going in the bather room. Bye.

Caitlyn.

Hey Mitchie. It's Justin. Alex said you're coming for spring break that is awesome. We can all play family games like monopoly. Won't that be great, well apart from that fact that Alex always cheats, and Max doesn't know the rules. Anyway see you then can't wait.

Justin.

Hey Alex. Justin emailed me talking about monopoly I like the idea of family time but there is only so far one can go. What do I say?

Mitchie YSF

Hey. Don't worry just say I have stuff-organised stuff and I'll deal with him. You're right to be scared there is a reason family game night was banned it involved the cops. Oh mom said we can get you with magic so it'll be was faster and you don't have to pay for plane ticket. I can't wait two weeks left.

Alex YSF

Hey Justin. That sounds fun but I think Alex has already organised a bunch of activities we might not have tome. So you should talk to her about it. Only two weeks left.

Mitchie.

Hey Mitchie. Guess what Eric just asked me out. I have kind of like him for a while and he asked me out. He always comes in to the substation and the other day he told me he only comes to see me. I can't wait for you too meet him. Only a week left oh and Justin has been out voted on the board games.

Alex YSF

Hey Alex what kind of things should I pack? You haven't given me any clue as to what we are doing what clothes should I pack. I can't believe it's only two nights away so exited I can wait to see you all.

Mitchie YSF

Hi Mitchie. Okay bring a variety of clothes but you will need some clothes you can move well in and good running shoes, oh and some nice clothes as well.

Other suggestions:  
A camera  
MP3/Ipod  
Glue remover (Max is going through a faze)  
Hat  
And anything else you can think of that you may need. See you tomorrow.

Alex

Hey Caitlyn. How are your holiday preparations going? I hope you have fun some how and I want to see photos I'm going to have heaps to show you so I want lots in return.

I hope you have fun or at least try to. Who knows what will happen?

Mitchie.

* * *

Hey anyone think they know what points are important? if you care to guess ether put you guess in a review or PM. there will be a prise for anyone who gets one correct.

Anyway I hope you all liked it. Next chapter spring break it should be fun.


	4. Magic shoes and a camera

Hi all chapter four YAY I feel so happy I am going with my friends to the movies tomorrow, it should be good. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

POV Alex

"Mitchie!" I yell grabbing her in a tight hug. "wow so this is your room?" I ask looking around.

"Um yeah it is. Hey Justin how are you?" Mitchie asks Justin who is hanging back..

"I'm good how are you?" Justin asks probably feeling odd being in a girls room.

"I'm good but we should get going I need to be gone before dad gets homes as I told him I was going to catch a bus to get there." Mitchie answers hurrying us up looking at the clock.

"Okay where is all your stuff?" Justin asks.

"Just over here." Mitchie answers pulling out two bags from behind the bed.

"You pack as much as Alex." Justin exclaims his eyes going wide with shock.

"Well we are sisters." I interject making Mitchie laugh.

"Okay Alex, Mitchie grab a bag and get over here. It isn't fair, I want to be there." Justin chants.

"Woohw that made me dizzy." Mitchie says wobbling a little.

"Hey honey are you okay." Mom asks coming over smiling and giving Mitchie a hug. "Did you pack enough?" she asks sarcastically when she sees the bags.

She has been so exited that Mitchie is coming, well everyone has.

"I'm fine just a little trave worn." Mitchie replies looking around.

"We're having tacos for dinner." Max says running over from where he was sitting on the stairs his head in his hands.

"Okay don't crowd the girl giver some space." I instruct them rolling my eyes.

"why don't you have a rest in my room." I suggest to Mitchie grabbing one of her bags and directing max to do the same.

"Okay a bit of a rest would be nice." she replies getting up and following us still a little unsteady.

"You can go now Max." I say shoving him out the door as soon as he put Mitchie's bag an my floor.

"But I.." I shut the door on his protests.

"You're not going to let me rest are you? She asks with a sigh and a slight grin.

"Nope what fun would that be but you should drink this." I say handing her a potion.

"Oh so first thing you do when I get here is try to poison me? I feel real welcome." she jokes swallowing the potion in one gulp.

"If I did that I wouldn't be able to torture you. So what fun would that be." I joke back smiling.

"So if I'm not resting what are we going to do?" she asks curiously her eye brows raised.

"Well I'm glad you asked." I say smiling wickedly making her roll her eyes.

"Come on out with it." She prompts.

"We are going to…. Drum roll please. Do what ever you want." I finish smiling.

"And if I don't know what I want to do?" She asks quizzically.

"That's easy we'll just hang out here." I answer. "And you can hear all about Eric." I add.

"Who is this Eric? You've never mentioned him before today." She asks making me frown.

"Really haven't I well Eric is great he has the prettiest eyes and when he smiles it makes my knees all wobbly." I say dreamily my thoughts hazing over as they always do when I think about Eric.

"Okay what's his last name?" Mitchie asks.

"It's something ummm well it's not that important." I reply still thinking about the way Eric's eyes crinkle when he laughs.

"Maybe we should talk about something else?" Mitchie suggests.

"Oh okay I say shaking my head. What do you want to talk about?" I asks shaking my head and blinking. My head feels kind of sore.

"What about we get something to eat?" Mitchie suggests.

"Okay I think diner should be almost ready." I say looking at the time and realising with shock we had been in my room for an hour.

* * *

POV Mitchie

"Hey Justin have you noticed anything weird with Alex lately?" I ask Justin Quietly after dinner while Alex is busy helping mom.

"Um not really, not more than normal." Justin answers looking distracted.

"Really not even when she starts talking about Eric? Because she blanked out staring in to space for a whole half an hour I tried talking to her but I got nothing I even hit her on the head and not a peep." I say thinking about how she winced when she sapped out of it.

"Now that you mention it she has been acting a bit strange and I have never actually seen Eric. But I just assumed I wasn't paying attention. I'm going to ask mom and dad if they have seen him." Justin says thinking.

"Yeah she said he always came into the shop so maybe they have seen him." I suggest.

"Hey what were you guys talking about?' Alex asks walking over just after Justin leaves.

"Oh he was telling me about his action figure collection." I say.

"Okay that sounds boring. What do you want to do before bed?' she asks.

"What about we watch a movie?" I suggest not wanting to talk about Eric until I know more.

"Sure what do you want to watch?" She asks me.

"Ummm what about bounty hunter?" I suggest.

"Yeah okay she." says and puts it on.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask Alex when the movie finishes.

"I don't know but I bet Mom'll come over in a minute and tell us 'it's time to go to bed you've had a long day' or some thing like that." Alex predicts.

"You probably right." I say.

"Hey girls you should probably go to bed. I know you probably want to stay up all night talking but it been a long day. You girls can talk tomorrow." Mom says waving us off upstairs.

"Oh you get to meet Harper tomorrow. She's real exited to meet you, another thing don't stair at her cloths okay." Alex asks before turning over and going to bed.

It was weird she zoned out again during the movie. I wonder what's going on I wonder sleepily.

* * *

POV Harper

"Hey Mrs Russo is Alex and Mitchie up yet." I ask as I walk into the substation.

"Yes they're up I think they are just having breakfast in the loft." She direct me upstairs.

Knocking on the door I nervously fiddle with my banana headband. Mitchie coming is all Alex has been able to talk about for weeks that or Eric. She paid even less attention than normal when I was talking about my project of the solar system.

Letting out a sigh I open the door. A girl sitting at the table looks up and smiles at me.

"Hi are you Harper? I'm Mitchie. I like your monkey." she says pointing at my t-shirt.

"I'm Harper it's nice to meet you." I say forced looking at her plain top and internaly shaking my head.

"Cool Alex just went up to her room getting changed do you want anything to eat." She ask me like a hostess, as if she's the one who is here all the time not me.

"No thank you. So you're Alex's sister." I say disdainfully, looking her up and down.

"Um yep that would be me." She answers beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Oh hey Harper. So I was thinking that maybe you could each chose an activity." Alex suggests coming down the stairs oblivious to the tension in the air.

"That sounds fun." I say.

"So Mitchie any ideas on what you want to do yet?" Alex asks practically ignoring me typical I always have to go last.

"I'm not sure, maybe Harper should go first." Mitchie suggest.

Why should I have to go first I fume.

"So Harper any ideas on what you want to do?" Alex asks turning to me.

"No I'm not really sure. What about you chose something first." I suggest to Alex knowing she had been wanting to take Mitchie shopping in the magic world.

"Well I was thinking we could go shopping." Alex admits looing at me strangely.

"That sounds like fun. Just let me get my bag." Mitchie says leaping up.

"What's up with you?" Alex asks me while Mitchie is up stairs.

"Nothing why would you say that?" I dodge her question.

"You just don't seem to be I don't know your self really." Alex says.

"So where are we going?" Mitchie asks grinning.

"Well first we are going to the lair." Alex answers.

* * *

POV Mitchie

"So where do we go now?" I ask Alex looking around at the wizard shopping centre Alex transported us to.

So far had been to a hat shop where I bought a hat that keeps you cool in summer, then we went to a dress shop where Alex bought a skirt that changes colour depending on the weather.

"What about a shoe shop?" Alex suggest moving off towards a shop called 'The elves'.

"Wow shoes that make you better at dancing." Harper exclaims.

Ha I should get a pair for Shane.

"Oh wow you should see these purple shoes." Alex cries ushering us over to a pair of purple shoes on display.

"They are the nicest shoes I have ever seen." Harper says longing in her voice.

"Why don't you try them on?" I suggest.

"I have to have these." Harper demands as soon as she puts the shoes on.

"They're too expensive." Alex says.

"I don't care I have to have them. I need them." Harper rants.

"Harper take the shoes off." Alex orders looking worried.

After Harper takes off the shoes we all head away to look at the other end of the shop.

"Those are pretty." I say pointing to a pair of green ballet slippers.

"They are nice." Alex agrees.

"Hey why don't we get out of here and get some food." Harper suggests walking quickly towards the exit.

"Excuse us Miss but we need you to open you bag." Says a stern looking elf to Harper.

Opening up her bag the pair of purple shoes Harper was admiring earlier are plainly visible on top of her other things.

"Miss I'm sorry but we are going to have to detain you here until authorities arrive." The elf insists.

"What will happen to her then?" I ask freaking out.

"She will be turned into a cat for the rest of her life and kept here to keep away mice." The Elf answers as if it is the most normal thing ever.

"We can't let this happen isn't there any fine or payment we could make." I ask noticing Alex hasn't said anything. Tapping her on the shoulder I notice she has gone into one of her daydream fits.

"Well maybe we can organise something." The elf says slowly a greedy look on it's face. "What do you have in your bag."

"Not much really just my keys, mp3 player, some change and my camera." I answer looking at Harper who looks worried.

"The camera what photos do you have on it?" He asks confusing me.

"Just photos of me Alex and Harper here trying on clothes and other stuff we have done today." I answer not sure why he would ask.

"I'll take that." he says his hand out starched to grab the camera.

"I won't have anything to show Caitlyn now." I sigh as I hold out the camera.

"No don't give it to him." Alex yells just as the elf takes the camera from my hand.

"You put a spell on the shoes so anyone who tries them on would have to buy them didn't you. Well you have had your payment we are leaving." I hear Alex say as every thing starts to go fuzzy.

* * *

POV Alex

"Is she going to be okay?" Harper asks me looking at Mitchie lying on my bed.

"Yeah but he erased her memory of everything on that camera. When she wakes up she won't remember any of today." I sigh knowing I should have done something sooner but for some reason I just couldn't.

"Wow she was willing to give that up to save me even after I wasn't very nice to her." Harper says feeling bad.

"I told you that she is really nice. What are we going to tell her happened today?" I ask thinking out loud.

"Maybe we could tell her she wasn't feeling well and that she stayed in bed all day." Harper suggests.

"But what if she asks questions what if she asks mom or someone else." I asks worried.

"What if we distract her?" Harper suggests. "I think I know what I want to do, how about we go around the city and take lots of photos." She finishes smiling.

"That sounds like a good idea we should do that tomorrow. I don't think she is up to it today." I say looking down at Mitchie. I hope this won't effect her I worry feeling guilty.

"You were acting strange today when that elf was yelling at me you didn't say anything you just stood there and looked kind of blank." Harper says frowning.

"Yeah I …I'm not really sure what happened. I felt like I could here what was going on and wanted to do something but I couldn't focus on what was happening." I say shivering at the thought.

"Hey I'm not yelling I was just worried is all." Harper says squeezing my shoulder.

I can't help but feel cold wondering what has been happening.

* * *

A/N So that was chapter four with this comes questions such as what is happening with Alex?

Any ideas I would love to hear them who know if you have any good ideas I may use them.


	5. Photos and a party

Okay well I was going to put this up last night but my power went out. We had a massive storm(well it was pretty big) our paddock has a lake now(just two days ago it was dry land) but anyway enough about that, I hope you like the chapter.

Oh and major thanks to wolfgurl211 (and the anonyms reviewer/s) who's reviews have kept me writing this as fast as I can (I have never written and updated so fast before).

* * *

POV Mitchie

"Hey how are you doing?" Alex asks as my eyes flutter open.

"Okay I think I feel just a little groggy." I say licking my lips, my tongue ruff and my mouth dry.

"Here have some water." Alex offers smiling; something about the way she is looking at me feels wrong.

"What happened?" I ask the lat I remember Harper had just come over.

"You weren't feeling well so you went to bed and Harper and I just hung around here." Alex explains slowly playing with her hair.

"Oh I'm sorry, all your plans." I say feeling guilty.

"It's okay we did work out one thing to do. Today we are going to go around the city doing stuff and taking heaps of photos so you'll have heaps to remember." Alex declares smiling again.

"Well I guess that would require me to get up and dressed." I say sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"It might yes. Oh breakfast is ready so hurry up." She answers getting off the bad and leaving me alone.

She was acting strange, I wonder if Justin found out anything else about Eric. I'll have to ask him. I wonder how to go about it with out making Alex suspicious.

I think getting dressed absently.

"Hey Mitchie, in here." Justin says grabbing me and pulling me into his room as soon as I close Alex's door.

"I talked to mom and dad and they haven't seen this 'Eric' ether in fact they haven't seen anyone who fits his description come into the shop. So then last night I spoke to Harper she hasn't met him ether and she said Alex has been spacing out with her too." Justin recounts looking deep in thought.

"So you think something is going on, something to do with magic?" I ask curiously so far I haven't had anything much to do with magic.

"I thin it is definitely something to do with magic so I'm going to do some reading but I need you to find out more about Eric I think he's behind this." Justin instructs pushing me out the door and down the stairs.

"Hey what do you want for breakfast we have cereal, toast juice um not really sure what else." Alex asks frowning and looking into the cupboards as if they are some foreign landscape.

"Cereal is fine. What are you having?" I ask grabbing the box and milk. Alex hands me a bowl and spoon grabbing some for herself.

"Cereal I guess. So do you feel ready to take on the city?" Alex asks as we sit down to eat.

"Yeah I think so. When is Harper coming over?" I ask scrunching my face. Harper didn't seem to like me much I let out a sigh.

"She should be here soon. She is really exited about today, it was her idea actually." Alex says noticing my discomfort.

"Really because I got the feeling she didn't really like me." I say wondering if I hadn't been imagining things.

"She doesn't really warm to new people very fast but she feels bad about being rude." Alex explains.

"Well it should be fun and I promised I would have lots of photos to show Caitlyn." I say getting exited.

"So is Eric coming?" I ask carefully watching to see if she zones out. Her eyes unfocusing and her face going blank.

"Um he can't he has some stuff to do." She answers after a few minutes snapping out of what ever trance she was in, so it is true any mention of Eric causes the black outs.

"Hey are you two ready?" Harper asks walking in.

"Yeah I think so." Alex answers perking up.

"Hey Alex I couldn't find my… jacket this morning do you know where it is?" I ask hoping to get Harper alone so I can tell her not to mention Eric to Alex as he's name definitely sets her off spacing out.

"Yeah I know where it is I'll just go grab it." Alex says running off.

"Hey Harper we can mention Eric it makes Alex black out but Justin asked me to find out more about him. Any ideas on how we can do that?" I ask her just in case she has any thoughts.

"I don't know but we should probable go along with the plan just in case…" She trails off as Alex comes back.

"I got it, it was behind the door." She says holding it up.

"Well we're all set?" I ask putting on my jacket.

"Yep we are ready." Harper answers.

"Well come on." Alex says dragging us out the door.

* * *

POV Harper

Things have been going well so far we have been walking around the city fro about three hours. We have been to heaps of tourist attractions time square, central park and a bunch of others most of which I have seen a million times but it has still been really fun.

Mitchie has a strange sense of humour so between her and Alex I can say I have never experience any of the places we have been the way I have today.

But Alex did black out again earlier, she was all stoic for about ten minutes when she snapped out of it she kept talking and didn't even realise it had happened.

I smile holding up my camera to take another photo of Alex and Mitchie laughing and doing odd poses.

Mitchie and I just looked at each other both worried.

"Hey we need a photo of the three of us under that tree." Mitchie suggests grabbing the camera and walking over to a tourist looking lady.

"Um excuse me but could you take a photo of me and my friends." She asks sweetly.

"Oh o' course darlin' you go arrange your selves how you like." The lady answers smiling.

"Now say cheese." The lady calls when we are all standing under the tree.

"Cheese!" We all yell grinning.

"Thank you." I say running up to her after she had taken several more photos.

"Hey I'm hungry how about we head back." I suggest to them giving Alex the signal that we should head back for the surprise party for Mitchie.

"Okay come on why don't I get us there. Let's go over here." Alex says pointing to an ally where we won't bee seen.

"Zoom, zome. I want to go home." Alex chants waving her wand.

"Well that was faster than walking." Mitchie admits as the lair materialises around us.

"Yep it is definitely faster than walking and it's way less tiering too." Alex says leading the way out of the lair.

"So what do you feel like eating?" Mitchie asks me as we clime the stairs to the loft.

"I don't know." I answer chewing my lip I hope they organised everything right.

As Alex opens the door and pushes Mitchie inside, I prepare my self for the yell.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells not quite in unison but good enough.

"What? I I… it's not my birthday." Mitchie stammers looking around.

"We know but we thought we would have a welcome home party so… you know that this is your home too and you are welcome anytime." Mrs Russo explains wiping a tear from her eye.

She thought it was a wonderful idea when I suggested it. She snapped right into planning mode and I have to admit I think she has out done her self with the food.

"Wow guys that's so sweet." Mitchie says her eyes watering as she hugs everyone in turn.

"Hey it no biggie you're family." Alex says giving her a big hug. My stomach turns a little seeing Mitchie exactly where I had always wanted to be, but I push down the jealousy and smile giving Mitchie a hug.

"Thank you." she whispers in my ear and walks off to the snack table.

No thank you I think, I don't really like cats or mice. I think sneaking up stairs to get the scrapbook ready.

* * *

POV Mitchie

"Did you find anything out?" I ask Justin discreetly while Alex is in the bathroom.

"I think so, I think it maybe some kind of love charm or daydream delusion spell." He says.

"Well a daydream delusion spell makes the person believe something, some delusion that the caster wants them to believe a side affect is the person often goes into fits of daydream to keep up the delusion the only thing is the love charm can have similar side effects and I don't know which one it is." Justin explains seeing my confusion.

"Is there anyway to tell the difference?" I ask worried.

"I'm working on it but I don't know. I'm going to have to tell dad." Justin answers looking worried.

"Do you know how to remove them?" I ask crossing my fingers.

"Yes but they are both removed differently, if I don't know which one it is and try to remove the wrong one the book said it can have really bad affects." Justin Answers grimly.

"So what do you think of the party?" Harper asks chirpily lifting to mood.

"It's good, lot's of food." I answer looking around slightly dazed.

"Here Alex and I made you this." Harper says handing me a scrapbook, opening it I see it is full of the photos we took to day. The one of the three of us is on the cover.

That is so sweet my eyes start to water again.

"Hey has Alex come back from the bath room?" Justin asks suddenly worried.

"Um no why, what's wrong?" I ask confused.

"Because she has been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes." Justin says pointing to the clock.

We all set off running to the bathroom Justin bursting open the door just in time to see Alex her face blank holing up her wand before she vanishes.

"Hold her like a tether, follow her wherever." Justin cries wiping out his wand.

But nothing happens.

* * *

This chapter and the next (well most of it) were going to be one chapter but I liked the last line so much that I just had to leave it there. But I have already started working on the next chapter and will hopefully have it up soon-ish.


	6. The rescue and the ring

Okay well first up I have to warn you this turned out a lot darker than I initially planed. I was tempted to re-write it but it fits what needed to happen.

* * *

POV Mitchie

"Hold her like a tether, follow her wherever." Justin cries again and still nothing happens.

"Every thing is in a tiss; take me to where she is. I am stuck like mouse unlock this house. She was here now she is there; take me to her without a fare." Justin cries out spell after spell looking more and more desperate.

"Come on, it's not working." I say pulling Justin back to tell everyone else what happened.

"Oh no what has happened?" Mom cries as soon as she sees our faces.

"It's Alex she is under a spell and she just vanished using magic." I explain roughly still shell-shocked.

"We tried going after her but I think she some how locked the house I tried to unlock it but I can't." Justin adds looking freaked running his hand through his hair.

"What how could she do that? She shouldn't know how." Jerry stammers.

"Okay Justin we need to know what is happening to her even if we can't get to her do you think you can do that?" Jerry asks trying to remain calm.

"I want to know where is she, so if I can't go then let me see." Justin chants waving his wand his face scrunched in concentration.

A window appears in mid air. Through it is a dim cave; Alex is walking along still out of it.

"Very good job my love." Voice praises Alex from just out of view. "You did a good job of sealing the house." The voice adds laughing.

Alex just stands there blankly not seeming to pay attention to the voice.

"Hey Justin can we change the view on this thing?" Max asks.

"I'm not sure, I think so but I have no idea how." Justin admits.

"Hey what happens if you do this?" Max asks grabbing Justin's wand and moving it.

Looking at the window again the view had had changed, now all you can see is a blank rough stone wall a red fungus covering it in patches.

After playing around with Justin's wand for a while, they finally manage to get it back on Alex, who is standing exactly in the same position as before.

"You really are much more fun when you aren't under a spell." The voice says with a sigh. "But soon my dear I will be able to make you love me and I can remove that wretched spell for good." The voice adds cheering it's self up.

"This is no good it hasn't told us anything. Justin can you get the window to lock on to who ever that voice belongs to." Jerry asks impatiently passing back and forth.

"Actually it has told us something I know which spell he used so now I know how to remove it." Justin answers moving his wand around trying to find the voice.

"It doesn't matter who is doing this we need to get out of here and undo that spell." I say walking over to the door and opening it.

"Mitchie how did you do that?" Justin calls after me smacking into a barrier as he tries to follow me through the door.

"I don't know, I just opened it and walked through just like normal." I answer blinking suddenly remembering the seal on the house.

"Okay we should work out who can get through the door. Harper how about you try it next." Justin instructs.

Harper approaches the door and walks through normally pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah I'm through." Harper says happily doing a little jig.

"Okay mom you go next." Justin directs looking thoughtful.

Mom walks up to the door uncertainly and steps through relief crossing her face.

"Okay dad you should go next." Justin says chewing his lip a look of uncertainty.

Jerry smacks into the barrier just as Justin did making Justin look confused for a second.

"Well that tells us something Max you can give it a go but I'm certain you won't get through." Justin says just as Max rans at the door and is bounced back falling on the couch.

"Hey that was fun." Max says running at the door but Jerry grabs him by the arm stoping him.

"It looks like you three are going to have to do all the leg work but before you go we need to work out a plan. I think we need to get help." Justin says looking thoughtful.

"What about uncle Kelbo?" Max suggests.

"Well it can't hurt." Jerry says slowly looking unsure.

"Dad I can't get through to him." Justin says after a few minutes.

"Theresa take the girls to the lair we need some supplies. You should be able to contact Kalbo from the lair." Jerry instructs looking really worried.

"Okay guys I need manticore venom, laminar Cucurbita pepo, heliotrope and some duck tape." Justin lists looking at a book.

"You need what?" I ask baffled looking mom I can tell she has no clue ether.

"It's okay I know what to get." Harper says making everyone look at her.

"I was bored one day and Alex just left one of the books she was meant to be reading for wizard class on her bed, so I read it. It was quite interesting." Harper says.

"Alex did what? Harper you shouldn't have read that." Jerry says sternly.

"Now is not the time. Well come on we have to hurry." Mom says hurrying Harper and I down the stairs.

"Wow Harper that was impressive.' I say tapping her on the back.

"Mitchie, Harper you get the things for Justin and I'll call Kalbo." Mom says as we reach the lair stoping in the corner.

"Come on in here." Harper says pulling me into a cupboard filled with shelves of jars and boxes.

"Okay Harper what should I be looking for?" I ask looking at the rows of jars.

"You get the heliotrope it is a bluish purple flower." Harper instructs looking intently in one corner.

Purple, purple I think scanning the shelves cringing at some thing that looks distinctly like blood. Ah, there I see it on one of the low shelves half tucked behind a jar of yellow leaves.

"Is this it?" I ask Harper holding up the little jar.

"Yep I just need to get the venom so why don't you get the duck tape." Harper says looking back to the shelves.

"If I were duck tape where would I be?" I mutter to my self, looking in a drawer.

Lying there I see the tape and a little ring, sparkling. I grab both and rush back to Harper.

"I have it are you ready?" I ask holing up the roll of tape.

"I have everything I need." Harper answers holding up her two jars.

"We should see how mom is going getting through to Kelbo." I suggest hearing a clatter.

Going over to where we left mom worry gnaws at my sumach as I look around.

Nothing, she isn't here. Would she have left with out us I wonder pushing the thought out of my head, no she would have told us if she was leaving. Chewing my lip, I wonder what we should do now.

"Harper I think we need to get back." I say suddenly worried.

Running up the stairs back to the loft, I try to quell the growing fear but it isn't any use.

Looking around the room I see mom isn't here ether. I take a deep breath.

"Justin something happened mom is gone." I say my sob threatening to escape.

"Shit Alex must have taken her." Justin says looking freaked out.

"She vanished from the cave a few minute ago." Justin says rubbing his no ghostly white face.

"Justin she's back and she has mom." Max calls waving us over.

Alex is standing in the cave mom at her feet unconscious in a clump.

"Good job Alex, now tell me did you get?" The voice asks firmly.

"No I could not find it. They must have hidden it knowing with out it I couldn't save you." Alex says her face still blank. "This one tried to detain me so I captured it now we can bargain with them." She says kicking mom in the back making every one here gasp.

"What kind of delusions is that bastard feeding her?" Justin says shaking his head.

"She can't see what is happening remember that she isn't seeing or hearing what is really going on." Jerry says looking slightly horrified.

"Did you get the stuff I asked for?" Justin asks turning away from the window.

"Yeah here it is." I say handing over what I got my hand shaking.

"Okay I'm going to need to mix this up." Says Justin walking over to the kitchen.

Harper and I follow, Harper looking very pail. Harper puts her jars on the bench.

Justin pulls out a mortar and pestle and grinding up some of the flowers and leaves Harper and I got. Slowly adding bits of the venom after a while mixing until it forms a liquid a slight foam on the surface.

"Now all we need to do is find the talisman, the thing that he used to put the spell on her. It would be an item he offered her or maybe left for her to find. Once she took it or picked it up that's when the spell would have taken effect." Justin explains looking slightly angry.

"Where would this talisman be?" Harper asks her voice shaky.

"Well she might have it with her or she may have hidden it. I think that is what she was looking for in the lair when she took mom." Justin answers slowly.

"So you think she hid it in the lair? If it is in the lair how will we know what it is?" I ask just to make sure I have things clear.

"Yes I thing she may have hidden it in the lair the talisman will be made of metal." Justin answers grimly not adding that if Alex did hide the item there she would be back for it.

"So we have to go back down there." I say trying to smile my stomach churning.

Looking over at Harper, she looks kind of wobbly.

"Harper you really don't look so good. I think you should stay here." I say noticing her sway unsteadily.

"I can't let you go alone." Harper says falling over and sitting up rubbing her head.

"I will be fine and it might be safer alone anyway." Say faking bravado trying to hide my fear. I have to save them.

"When you are down there watch out remember Alex wont recognise you she will probably see you as an enemy so be on your guard. Oh and Mitchie be careful, your our sister too." Justin says giving me a hug and giving me a vile of the potion.

"Yeah I'm not ready to lose you yet." Max says giving me a hug. Wiping my eyes I walk out the door and down the stairs.

Looking around the lair I wonder where to start looking.

"Put your hands up scum." Alex says from behind as I feel a jab in my back.

I gulp putting my hands up.

"Now tell me where you put the ring?" She asks jabbing me again.

The ring? I think remembering the ring from the drawer. I can't let her have it I have to destroy it.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I answer holding my breath.

"Well see about that." She says grabbing me roughly by the arm and transporting us to the cave.

Yes, I think trying to remain impassive.

"_You're going to have to get to that cave if we are going to rescue mom. Once you are there, you are going to have to get Alex and mom back to the lair before you destroy the talisman. If you don't he might even kill mom." _Justin whispered to me when he hugged me.

"Now talk or she will die." Alex says holding her wand to mom's head.

"I…I know where it is. I'll show you if you let her free." I say pointing to mom, crossing my fingers.

"No I don't think so." The voice says from behind me making me jump.

Turning around I see a boy our age pointing his wand at Alex.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing." He says looking be up and down. "Maybe we'll keep you as a toy." He adds sneering.

"Make her take me and mom back or I won't tell you anything." I threaten desperately.

"No I think you will, I think you will tell us everything we want to know. Alex dear wake her up." He instructs Alex smoothly.

As Alex waves her wand mom stirs her eyes opening. Alex pushes her down hard as she tries to sit up.

"Now girl tell us or your mother will feel what real pain is." The boy says a cruel smile spreading across his face.

"Mitchie don't worry about me save Alex." Mom says and Alex waves her wand making mom shudder.

"See and that was just playing." He says walking over to me and touching my hair. "Now tell me where the ring is!" He yells giving my hair a pull making me yelp. My little yelp mingles with a scream from behind.

"Okay." I say cringing tears running down my face. "But please let her go." I beg pointing at mom a calculating look crosses his face making my hair stand up.

"Okay but you will stay here with me." He says his smile making my blood run cold.

"Alex dear take the woman back to that house." He instructs his eyes not leaving me. I watch as Alex and mom disappears, hoping I am making the right choice.

"Now tell me where it is." He commands liking his lips, his thumb tracing my cheek.

"It's up stairs in the loft." I answer my knees weak with fear watching him close his eyes to communicate with Alex.

Quickly I put my hand in my pocket and pull the stoper off the vile. I put the ring up to the opening and tip it slightly. I feel the liquid poring over the ring. A squeak escapes my lips as the potion burns my hand but I keep holding the ring to the vile feeling it melt in my hand.

"What, what are you doing!" he roars slapping me so hard I fall to the ground with a thud.

The ring is gone they're safe I think as the world disappears.

* * *

Hi you made it through the chapter. I hope it hasn't put you off reading this, just one more chapter and this little ark will be over and it will be back to more bright funny stuff. Well I will try to update as fast as I can so I don't leave you hanging too long.


	7. Safe again

Chapter seven. Is anyone else super impressed? Well probably not but I do tend to not finish projects so the fact that I have written this much makes me happy. Okay this chapter isn't as dark as the last but Alex does(and will have for a while) some demons about what happened.

* * *

POV

Alex

Blinking my eyes open I see Harper leaning over me.

"Harper a little space okay?" I say pushing her off me.

"You're okay." she cries hugging me tightly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask confused did I collapse and ruin the party.

"You don't remember?" Harper asks chewing her lip.

"Remember what? What happened?" I say looking at her tear stained face.

"Maybe it's for the best." Harper answers looking away.

"Should tell the others you're awake." Harper says turning around and walking out the door.

"Wait Harper." I call sitting up.

But she doesn't turn around getting up I follow her, my head feeling a tad foggy.

"Does she remember anything at all?" Dad asks seriously.

"She says she doesn't." Harper replies scared.

"Well she was in a trance and she didn't remember any of the other times so it does make sense." Justin says.

"What is going on?" I ask walking down the stairs everyone turns to look at me.

Then I notice lying on the couch is mom looking beaten.

"What happened?" I cry running over to mom, but dad stands in front of her.

"Why?" I ask my voice cracking no one will look me in the eye.

"Alex you sure you don't remember anything? Anything at all?" Justin ask me calmly.

"The last thing I remember is going to the bathroom." I say looking around and suddenly noticing Mitchie isn't there.

"Where is Mitchie?" I ask panic shrill in my voice.

"Dad I think she is clean. I don't know how Mitchie did it but she must have destroyed the talisman.

"What are you talking about? Where is Mitchie? And why… what happened to mom?" I ask crying.

"Hey come on." Harper says holding me and guiding me to a seat.

"You were under a delusion spell. You were being controlled by a wizard, you teleported to his cave and sealed the house so we couldn't come after you. Mom, Mitchie and Harper went down to the lair to get supplies and he sent you back to look for something. When you couldn't find it you took mom captive. Mitchie went after you and tricked the wizard into getting you to come back with mom to find the thing. Then Mitchie some how destroyed the talisman." Justin explains but I get the feeling he is leaving a lot out.

"Where is Mitchie now?" I ask worried.

"She is still in the cave but we can't get there." Justin says with a sigh.

"I did bad things didn't I?" I ask, I guess it explains why they were all scared of me. Before I was trying to work out what it was but now I know they were scared of me.

I look down at mom and shudder. I race off to the bathroom my hand to my mouth.

Oh what have I done I think leaning over the toilet the smell stinging my nose and tears rolling down my face.

"Hey." Harper says sitting down next to me and rubbing my back.

"Your mom is awake she wants to talk to you." Harper says softly after a minute.

Numbly I get up and let her lead me out of the bathroom.

She leads me over to the couch where mom is now propped up on a pillow. The bruising on her face looks even worse now.

"Hey sweetie. They said you were okay but I had to see for my self." Mom says reaching out and giving me a hug.

"I was so worried about you." She says pulling away I can see from her face that hurt her a lot, she must be bruised else where as well.

"Okay now what is going on trying to get Mitchie back?" Mom asks Justin.

"Well dad's been monitoring the window. So far he says Mitchie has been unconscious. We have also tried as many spells as we can think of to get there but there must be some kind of lock on it as we can't get in. I tried to get information from the wizard world but it wasn't much help." Justin says with a sigh looking tired.

"But if you could get him to leave the cave, would that help?" I ask slowly biting me lip.

"Alex what are you saying." Mom says sharply.

"Well he put a spell on me for a reason, right? He probable wouldn't be to happy I got away." I say cringing slightly at what I am suggesting.

"Yes he was mad you got away, he was very mad so mad Mitchie still hasn't woken up." Justin answers warningly.

"Mad enough that he might not think strait about how to get me back, that he might leave the safety of his cave?" I ask letting my plan in the open.

"No there is no way, Alex you can not do that. Jerry, Jerry you come and tell her no." Mom yells wincing as she tries to sit up.

"I got through to Kelbo finally he's been holidaying in the Bermuda triangle and the signal drops in and out." Dad says walking in.

"Jerry tell her she can't use herself as bait. Tell her isn't to risky." Mom says shrilly.

"Use her self as bait? What are you talking about?" Dad asks blinking.

"Dad if we can get him out of the cave we might be able to ether trap him or maybe bust into the cave, right?" I ask.

"Well he might leave the cave if he thought he could get me back." I suggest carefully crossing my fingers. I have to save her, it's my fault she is even in trouble if she had gone with Caitlyn she wouldn't have had any problems.

"Alex." He starts his voice measured. "You are not going to be bait." Dad says looking very serious.

"Hey what's up?" Kelbo says cheerfully oblivious to the tension in the room.

"It's Mitchie she has been taken by a wizard. She is trapped in a cave and we can't get in." Mom explains.

"Do you have a plan?" He asks suddenly serious.

"Yes if we use me as bait he'll leave the cave, then both he and the cave will be venerable. You could trap him and break into the cave and save Mitchie." I say loudly.

"No we aren't putting you in anymore danger today. We only just got you back." Mom pleads.

"Alex I said no it's too dangerous." Dad growls.

"But why?" I ask.

"Because it is too dangerous, don't forget why she is there in the first place she was there trying to rescue you." Mom says looking firm.

"Yes but it make sense tactically it isn't like you would just put me on the street you could set a trap. Have back up and be ready for him you wouldn't be sending me alone up planned." I say not trying not to thin about how Mitchie was sent in unprepared with no help.

"She has a point, if we did set a trap we would be at hand ready to help her if anything went wrong." Kelbo says thoughtfully.

Dad looks worried and mom looks panicky.

"Alex why don't you go get something of Mitchie's so it will help to locate her." Kelbo suggests sending me away.

Sighing I go to my room I hope he can persuade them to let me try to save her. Great sister I am, no wonder mom hid her from us. Blinking back tears I look around the room. Something to help find her?

Looking at her bag I see it the perfect thing, her song book. Wiping my eyes I grab it and turn around.

"I have some thing." I call as I walk down the stairs. The room goes deathly quiet as I walk over.

"Here." I say handing over Mitchie's song book.

"Good, we have talked it over and we have come up with a plan." Kelbo explains slowly.

* * *

POV Harper

Shifting uncomfortable I peek around the side of the bush. We've been hiding here for ages, normally I would love to be this close to Justin but my leg is cramping and I need to pee.

Is the guy going to come for Alex already? I think shifting again to look at the courtyard below where the trap is set.

"Stop moving." Justin hisses at me.

"Sorry but my leg is cramping." I hiss back.

"Maybe you should have stayed home with mom then." Justin hisses his breath brushing my neck and making me shiver.

"Shhh." I hush him pointing at the courtyard.

"Alex I knew you'd see sense." Snide voice says from under a hooded cloak.

"Where is she, where is my sister." She replies.

"She is safe. I'll let her go as soon as I get you home." He assures her I can feel Justin tense next to me.

"Come on." He gestures to Alex.

Three, two, one.

"He's not very good, so encase him in wood." Justin and Kelbo both yell at the same time their wands pointed at the wizard.

A large bock of wood where the wizard used to be. I let out a deep breath.

"Twisty change, rearrange." Kelbo say pointing his wand at Alex and turning Mr Russo back into him self.

* * *

POV Alex

Creeping along the cave I hope they succeeded in capturing Eric or what ever his name is.

"Hey Mitchie." I whisper.

"Alex?" Mitchie calls back uncertainly.

"Mitchie." I cry flinging my arms around her.

"You shouldn't be here. He will just trap both of us." She says shaking her head.

"It's okay we set a trap, dad acted as a decoy. But we have to hurry just in case." Say helping her to her feet.

"Zoom zome, take us home." I say holding on to Mitchie as hard as I dear with out hurting her.

"You saved me." Mitchie says her eyes watering.

"I'm so sorry." I cry hugging her both of us collapsing with sobs.

"It's all my fault, I am so sorry. If you had gone to Seattle or the Bahamas you wouldn't have been in any danger." I say after a while.

"No don't say that, I chose to go after you." Mitchie says firmly.

"No it's true." I say shaking my head.

"I'm not a very good sister." I say looking down.

"You're my sister what ever happens, this was not your fault you weren't in control of your actions." She says wiping her eyes looking at me firsly.

"But I did horrible things." I say shuddering at the thought of mom all bruised.

"But you didn't know what you were doing, you can't be blamed. I'm sure Mom isn't blaming you so what right do you have to blame your self." Mitchie counters her arms crossed.

I look away she hasn't seen the bruises or how everyone looked at me when I first woke up.

"No come on." Mitchie says grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my room.

"Mom?" she asks as we walk over to the couch.

"Oh my girls. You're both okay." She says tears forming her arms reaching out for us.

"Mommy." I say hugging her back.

"Hey you're okay." Harper says.

Looking up I see everyone looking at us relived.

"Uncle Andrew?" Mitchie says looking at uncle Kelbo.

"Um hi Mitchie." Kelbo says sheepishly. "My name is actually Kelbo but I'm still for all general purposes your uncle too." he says with a laugh.

"I'm hungry." max pipes in.

"Waffles anyone?" Dad asks smiling.

Everyone's acting like it never happened. No one is saying what they did with Eric. I guess something it maybe better not to know.

* * *

I hope you like it. The end is a bit rushed(and it isn't edited) but I wanted to get it up. Oh the waffle thing is because I have waffles(with proper maple syrup) so good. Anyway tell me what you think(particularly if there is something you don't like).


	8. Mission cheer up

A/N Okay well first. I am sooo sorry for how long this has taken to write I never meant for it to take this long but due to homework, writes block, writing original fiction, procrastination and my addiction to mahjong (I don't know why but I can't stop playing it) it has taken a bit longer than I would have liked. Well I hope you like it. Now go on read, read.  
PS The first and last bits are meant to be emails.

* * *

POV Mitchie

Fr mixen_tunes

Re SOS THIS IS HELL!

To Mitchie

Help me they dragged me around sightseeing and made me(cringe) do family bonding.

To top things off my brothers and their friends are being so irritating. Yesterday my younger brother and his friend put pudding in by bag, my bag with my mp3 player, now it is broken and when I hit my brother mom yelled at me and said 'Caitlyn we'll just get you a new one' ALL MY MUSIC was on there so now I have to spend the next four days with no music (music was at least keeping me sane but no they had to take that away from me too).

And my older brother keeps laughing when ever I do anything(I thing he hit his head because I mean everything, I get up laugh, I go get a drink laugh, walk back and sit down laugh. WTH) and his friend at least has only been ignoring my existence(like he won't even look in my directions let only talk to me) even that is getting to me I mean what do I have some kind of disease?

Then on top of all that my parents keep lecturing me about my attitude and how I'm not grateful(there are people with out food and your grumbling about a mp3 player ect.) and how I am trying to ruin everyone's holiday, get that they said I am trying to ruin this holiday what about pudding boys no, no one even told them off.

Ahhh I'm sorry you are probably having heaps of fun and here I am complaining to you. Well I hope at least your holiday has been better than mine.

I miss you heaps can't wait for camp when I can get away from my family.

Caitlyn.

Oh bugger I curse as I read Caitlyn's email. I wonder how she is doing now this email is two days old. She must be going crazy by now. Biting my lip I feel guilty, I haven forgotten her as such but I haven't had a chance to email her or even check my emails.

I type back a quick reply sympathising, asking how things are going now and apologising for not replying. I can't tell her what has been happening though so my excuses sound thin. Sighing I log off and wonder up to Alex's room.

"Alex are you up?" I knock biting my lip wondering if she will answer.

"Um yeah just a minute." she calls out opening the door after a pause. "Hey so… what's up?" she asks as she sees my face. I guess my guilt must show.

"It's Caitlyn she is having a miserable time with her family and I feel bad for not being able to help or at lest writing two her." I explain with a sigh.

"I just wish there was some way… Alex I've got it I know what I want to do." I say dragging her down stairs.

"Wait what? Where are you taking me?" Alex asks confused.

"Well you said we each get to diced one activity to do Harper picked showing me the city but I haven't picked mine and I know what I want to do." I say happy pushing Alex toward the kitchen and grabbing her a bowl of cereal.

"Okay then what to you want to do?" Alex asks eyeing me strangely.

"Well we could go there and make Caitlyn feel better." I suggest.

"With magic? No absolutely not. I'm sorry Mitchie but after all that's happened every time magic has been used you have gotten hurt, I can let that happen again." Alex says shaking her head sounding unlike her self.

"It was one time and it wasn't even because of you." I argue I kind of expected this, for the past two days after she rescued me from the cave she hasn't used any magic and she winces slightly when ever anyone mentions the word.

"No Mitchie it wasn't just one time you had your memory wiped but we went shopping that day I told you, you spent the day in bed sick, I'm sorry." She says looking down.

"What, what happened?" I ask surprised but it does kind of make sense, what she said never really fit.

"It doesn't matter but you see every time magic has been used it hurts you and I don't want to see that happen." Alex says firmly.

"But she's miserable and it's because I couldn't go with her. What would you do if it were Harper?" I ask making her waver.

"Even if I did take you how would we explain that we were there we can't tell her it is because of magic." Alex argues crossing her arms.

"No but she doesn't need to know we are there." I counter making her blink.

"What well how are you going to make her feel better? Isn't that the point of going?" She asks.

"Yes but who said she had to see me to feel better." I say a smiling as I wear down her resistance.

"Okay then say we do go, how does that work?" She asks her head tilted and I know I have her.

"Well we will need disguises." I say getting exited.

"Disguises?" She asks dubiously.

"Yep and some money." I say rushing off to her room to gather what we need.

* * *

POV Alex

Why did I agree to this? I wonder banging my palm against my forehead. Looking out from behind building, where Mitchie and I had taken cover, I see Caitlyn hanging behind her family. She looks like she is in pain, a feeling I know well from family vacations.

"So what is the plan?" I whisper to Mitchie.

"Well first we need to get her music." Mitchie says looking thoughtful.

"Okay well you said her brother covered her MP3 in pudding we could fix with magic I guess but she might get suspicious if it suddenly starts working again." I answer.

"Yes well to be honest I think she would question it but I was thinking maybe we get her mom to get it fixed." She says her face in plan mode, I think I am beginning to know how Harper feels when I get an idea.

"Okay how about we walk past her mom talking loudly about how we got an MP3 player fixed at some shop." Mitchie suggests.

"That might work maybe." I say crossing my fingers.

"Hey I still can't believe the guy managed to fix your MP3 player I thought it was dead for sure." Mitchie say when we are standing right in front of Caitlyn's mom.

"Yeah I know what you mean after I dropped in my soup I was devastated, I mean I couldn't live with out my music." I improvise noticing Caitlyn's mom head twitch in our direction.

"You were so lucky I'm still shocked it only cost twenty buck too." Mitchie says going in for the kill. Bingo we have a bite.

"Um excuse me but I couldn't help but hear you know a place that fixes MP3 players. Where is this place it's just my daughters just broke and she has been sulking horribly." Caitlyn's mom says.

"Oh that's easy it's just round the corner. I can show you if you like?" I offer.

"That would be great it's just the MP3 is still in our hotel." She answers shaking her head.

"I don't know if your daughter is anything like me she is probably caring it around still." Mitchie adds.

"Well she might I'll ask her." She answers pulling out her phone to text Caitlyn.

"What do you know she does, I'll just go grab it and you can show me." She says running into a near by shop.

"Wow that was too easy." Mitchie whispers.

"Easy so far." I remind her shaking my head I can't believe this has worked.

"Hopefully our luck holds and Caitlyn doesn't come out of the shop with her mom. Because our disguises may be good but she is my best friend, I don't know if they will hold up under close up scrutiny." She says her face scrunched.

"Well I guess we'll have to see what happens." I say pointing to the shop door just as Caitlyn's mom walks out.

"Here I have it." She says waving around the broken MP3 around.

"I told her I wanted to replace it so I needed to borrow it otherwise how would I get the right one." She says as soon as she walks up to us.

"That is very sneaky of you." I comment amused.

"Well this way if it works she will get a nice surprise but if it doesn't she won't be disappointed. She is so prone to disappointment, her little friend could come on vacation with us so she has been acting like spending any time with her family is a death sentence." She said with a little sigh.

"Oh really, hey how did this break?" Mitchie asks holding up the MP3.

"Oh um well my youngest has quiet a sense of humour he put pudding in her bag as a joke, she was lived gave him a black eye." She answers disapprovingly.

"He what! I would have given my brother more than a black eye. I mean I get a joke is a joke but actually damaging something, well my brother would have been grounded for two weeks." I say making my eyes wide.

"Oh but he didn't mean to ruin it not really. It's not like he knew it would hurt." She says fondly.

"How old is he?" I asks.

"He's only thirteen." She replies.

"Thirteen he is definitely old enough to know better. I mean I know it isn't my place but it sounds like you favour your son over you daughter, so why would she want to spend time with you?" I interject.

"Oh well it's not like that." She says looking uncomfortable.

"Really did you even tell you son off?" Mitchie says.

"Here is the shop." I say pointing to the electrical shop in front of us.

"Right thank you." She say waving to us before walking into the store.

"Okay lets do this." Mitchie says to me as we pear through the window.

"mole slole whole, put me in control." I say waving my wand.

"Excuse me but my daughters MP3 player is broken I was wondering if you could help me." Caitlyn's mom says.

"Okay let me have a look at it." I make the man say. "hmm why don't I take it out back and try to put in a new battery."

"To hear the words sung not spoken, make this device un-broken." I say waving my wand again after I make him walk into the back room.

"Well it seems that was all it needed a new battery and a quick clean." I make him say and hand back the MP3 player.

"Let's go quick." Mitchie says running away before Caitlyn's mom can come back out of the store.

"Wait." I say stoping Mitchie after we are around the corner.

"Bowl foal hole, put in back in control" I say cancelling the spell.

"Wow that actually worked but I wonder if we should have said all of that to her mom." Mitchie says bitting her lip.

"I don't know but this was kind of fun." I say smiling.

"Yep and no great catastrophe has befallen me yet." Mitchie adds grinning. "But I wonder if it has helped?" Mitchie asks.

"Maybe her mom will stop giving her such a hard time. Who knows she might even tell her brothers off for being mean to her." I say really hoping it is true.

"yeah I guess there isn't much else we can do to help. Thank you for letting me do this." Mitchie says giving me a hug.

"Let's get back to the loft before mom goes ballistic with worry." I say wincing at how overprotective she has been after the cave.

* * *

POV Mitchie

Fr Mixen_tunes

Re you'll never guess

Hey. Thing have change heaps. Today mom got my MP3 player fixed(I have no idea how but who am I to look a gift hoarse in the mouth) but not only that she told my little brother to stay away from my stuff and told my older brother to quite it with the laughing as it make him sound like a mental patient.

She then asked where I would like to go so tomorrow we are going to visit Microsoft and I can pick out some new mixing software.

So all in all this holiday might(SHOCK) not be so bad after all.

Anyway I have to go we are going out to watch a movie should be fun.

Caitlyn.

I smile happily reading over her email again. I guess what we did helped a lot. Clicking out of my email I get up to start packing.

* * *

A/N Hey what did you think?

Okay things that have happened I got my braces off and now cat speak properly because of my retainer, I have applied to do a course in Librarian studies and I am going to see ,y best friend in her school play.

Oh and an odd question how many of you are reading this because you think it is slash? It is just I was looking at the profiles of some of the people who have alerted or favourite-ed this and most of them have a lot of slash in their favourite stories. Well I just thought I would say I'm not actually planning on this being slash not that I am against it would just be weird to write incest. I hope that doesn't stop anyone reading but I thought I should say.

This was a rambling A/N. Happy spring for everyone in the southern hemisphere and happy autumn/fall for everyone in the northern hemispheres.


	9. To go or not to go?

A/N Hey all okay this is short, very short but it was all I was able to get finished and I really wanted to get this up as I feel really bad about taking so long last time.

Oh and as always thank you to everyone who reviews, alerts or put this on favourite as it makes me really happy. Well even just reading it as I get a kick out of seeing the visitors numbers on the stats page.

PS yes more badly done emails hmmm maybe I'll have them im instead next time?

* * *

POV Mitchie

Okay this is stupid, I shouldn't be worried about this, this should be easy. I think looking at my blank email.

"Come on Mitchie you can do this. Just tell everyone when the musical will be on." I say to my self.

Okay I take a deep breath, reminding myself it doesn't matter if no one wants to come or if every on one wants to either for that matter, and type in everyone's emails.

Re Musical

Hi Okay well you all know I am in my schools spring musical this year. Is on the may 13th if anyone wants to go tell me and I can arrange tickets for you.

Mitchie

Oh that sounds stupid I think reading my third attempt over but it will have to do, I think bitting my lip this has taken half an hour already. I'll just finish it off and send it.

I let out a sight as I hit send. I guess it's time for bed I think blinking at the time on my computer, 10:30.

I wonder who will come. I let out a yawn as I pad out to the bath room to brush my teeth.

Maybe I should call mom and ask her if she wants to go. I ponder sleepily before falling asleep.

RE Musical

Hey awesome you can count me there so definitely get me a ticket. Asked my mom and she said yes(how weird) but she has been acting strange ever since spring break I don't know what happened but I'm not going to question it for once she has been telling off my brothers for going into my room. Anyway I can't wait you are going to be great. Oh but I was wondering if I could stay at your house that night?

Caitlyn

RE Musical

Oh wow so cool of course I want to go(what kind of a boyfriend would I be other wise) and Nate and Jason want to come too, so three tickets. I can't wait I wrote in our planer(well Nate did) so we can't double book or anything. I am so exited I can't wait.

Love Shane

RE Musical

OMG THAT IS SO COOL. I am totally coming I mean I have missed a lot of stuff over the years so I have some major catching up to do. This going to be so great count me in for a ticket, and I'll check with everyone else too.

YSF Alex

Wow I think dazed as I check my emails. I try again to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Everyone wants to come. I smile they are all so enthusiastic and they all replied so fast.

* * *

POV Alex

"Hey mom Mitchie just asked if we wanted to go see her in her school musical it's on the thirteenth." I bound over to mom after sending off a reply.

"Oh honey that sounds great." Mom says a big smile on her face.

"No it doesn't, there is no way you are going." Dad says closing the door. "You have your wizard final on the eleventh so you will need a very early night." He says firmly.

"But dad…" I whine.

"No buts you can't go." He says his arms crossed.

"Can't go where dad?" Justin asks as he walks down the stairs max in tow.

"To Mitchie's musical." I answer.

"Mitchie's musical when is it? Can we go?" Max says his eyes wide.

"It's next Thursday and we can't go because there is some test the next day." I sigh great the first thing I try to do as a supportive sister and dad says no.

"Wait what test?" Max says his face creased with worry.

"Wizard finals, also known as the most important test you face not counting the wizard competition." Justin says smugly.

"Hey I think I remember dad talking about a test in wizard lessons something about failure and consequences." I say suddenly.

"Yep this is the one. He said if you fail you only get one more shot and if you don't pass the second time you lose your magic." Justin says.

"Oh so it's a big deal then." I ask.

"Yeah it is and it's hard to." Justin says.

"Oh no I don't want to lose my powers, Justin please help me study." Max cries thronging himself at Justin's feet.

"Max you don't have to worry about now get up." Dad says. "It's only Alex that needs to worry. Justin has already passed and Max you're too young." Dad adds.

"Sweet so I can go to Mitchie's musical." Max yells punching the air.

"This is going to be great who knows maybe Shane will go and I can get him to sign my connect 3 t-shirt." Justin says happily.

"Oh great so now everyone but me gets to go that sucks. It is so not fair." I yell storming off to my room.

"Honey I know that going to see Mitchie perform is important to you but I'm sure that your dad wouldn't be so sticked about this if it wasn't important." mom calls out from the other side of my door trying to get me to respond.

"Come on Alex we are having pancakes for breakfast, blueberry ones." She tries again this time tempting me with my favourite food before walking off.

This isn't fair, I'm the one who wants to see this more than anyone and everyone else gets to go. All because of some test I'm probably going to fail anyway. I think bitterly.

Or maybe….

* * *

A/N I just saw my best friend in her schools musical/play of the wizard of oz she played the wicked witch. So I am on a serious high, so proud she did so well.

Okay well next chapter I have all planed out so it should (should being the key word) be easier to write. Next chapter the musical it will have Caitlyn and Connect 3 and jazz yep the musical will be a jazz one I even wrote a song for it.


	10. The Musical!

Warning time does not run in a straight line in this there are some over laps. For the song/poem bit they are jazz well they are meant to be it's the kind of jazz from the new princes and the frog, the actual tune is pretty much the theme to the cartoon Erky and perky if you know it if not it isn't really important. Well I hope you like it. Oh and I apologise for the attempt at the ascent hopefully it is still readable despite it.

* * *

Last time

This isn't fair, I'm the one who wants to see this more than anyone and everyone else gets to go. All because of some test I'm probably going to fail anyway. I think bitterly.

Or maybe…. Maybe I can go. Alex thinks beginning to think of a plan.

* * *

POV Mitchie

"Mitchie I'm not hearing enough attitude. I gave you this part against my better judgement because you can sing but I you just aren't giving me anything to work with." Mr Cloudel yelled at me for the umpteenth time today.

"Okay everybody take five re-hydrate or what ever I need coffee." He calls rubbing his head.

"Hey don't worry about Cloudel you're doing fine he is just stressed and you are new. It's his way of seeing if you can hack it, if you are back next production he'll back off. Because if you come back after that it means you want it." Noah says kindly handing me a much needed bottle of water.

"Here was me just thinking he just hates me." I say. Mr Cloudel has been yelling at me from the first rehearsal. Everything I do from the my feet pointing to my facial expressions is wrong.

"Anyway it's easy for you to say you're his golden boy." I add with a sigh this is the first dress rehearsal the show is less than a week away and if it isn't right well I think my head may roll.

"Hey stop it, you're stressing again. You have that pained look on your face you get when you are freaking out. Come on why don't we work on some lines together and I can give you some tips on what Mr Cloudel wants." Noah says ruffling his hair. Noah has been so nice to me right from the start he has gone over lines offered acting tips and bent over backward to make me feel at home among the drama group.

"Thank you so much all Mr Cloudel seems to say is what I'm doing wrong he never says what he actually wants." I say with a sigh.

"That is because he like us to try to work it out ourselves to read the play over and over and work out who we think the character is. So tell me who do you think Annabel is?" He asks.

"Well… she acts kind of tough and cold but she really cares I mean she gave that little beggar girl, her lunch. I think she also has a big sense of humour and like to tease people." I answer thoughtfully.

"Okay well use that why don't we try the scene where she is telling Even off for coming to find her." Noah suggests.

"I told you not to come here yeh gona get yer self killed." I say.

"But I had ta see you. I just can't stop thinking about you." Noah says making me blush.

"Now off with ya get on back to ya big ol' house where there aint no one waitin' to kill ya for ya coin." I say trying to get the rough southern accent right.

"I can't go and leave you here." He say.

"You have to this is my home as dirty as it is." I say

"Home is I where belong  
It's all I've known for so long  
It maybe be dirty and it's rough  
But out there times are tough  
This where I need to be  
I have people counting on me  
So please just leave me alone  
And hurry off to your home" I sing mournfully trying to feel how sad Annabel must feel to send away this man she loves so he won't get hurt.

"You want me to leave really Annabel is that what you want?" He asks his eye looking deep into mine.

"Yes Even, yes I want ya ta go and not to come looking for me again. I mean it truly I do." I say the words making me so sad.

"Well, well Miss Torres we may make an actor out of you yet. Good job Noah." Mr Cloudel says making me look up I had forgotten that we were standing out in the open. I was so into what we were saying I hadn't noticed half the cast come up to watch.

Some of them are clapping while the others laughing at how startled I must look.

"That was really good." Jenny one of the girls playing on the smaller roll says giving me a hug. One thing I have noticed these people hug a lot more than I am used to.

"Um thank you." I say blushing.

"You two look good together. You seem to connect really well up there." She says with a sigh she thinks Noah likes me and is ridiculously jealous as she, as she puts it, has had a crush on Noah since their first play together in grade school.

"We just work well together. I have a boyfriend one I am very happy with thank you very much." I say my cheeks now scarlet.

"What ever you say, anyway Mr Cloudel wants every one back stage for a talk before we go through another run through." Jenny say.

* * *

POV Alex

"Okay honey there is leftovers in the fridge just heat them up." Mom says as she give me a hug goodbye.

"Yeah mom I'll be fine. Hurry up and go if you want to have time for dinner before the play." I say waving her off.

"Well have a nice time studying?" Mom says walking out to where everyone is already waiting to leave.

"Yeah right." I call out to her and hear a little chuckle in return.

Then the distinct pop sound I was waiting for.

Okay now it's time to begin. I think as I gather my wand..

"Take me there with out them knowing, don't set off the alarm with my going." I chant waving my wand. It took me ages to find that spell and then adapt it.

"Wow I'm good." I muter as I look around me I am in an ally just next to the school and the alarm dad put up didn't go off.

But I need better cloths I think looking down. I dressed down to make it look like I wasn't going anywhere.

"I can't look like a mess, so put me in a pretty dress." I say waving my wand.

Stepping out of the ally I walk towards the school I'm a bit early but this way I can be inside and out of the way when the other get here it will be easier to hide that way.

"Excuse me are you here for the play?" A girl asks me. Looking over I see she is practically falling over under the wait of the bags she is carrying.

"I am, um can I help you?" I ask.

"Oh a yes thank you that would be great. I'm jenny by the way." The girl says handing me a few of the bags.

"It's not a problem I'm Alex. Where are we taking these anyway?" I ask.

"Oh to the back stage door the drycleaner didn't get all the costumes finished on time so I had to run and get them." She says shaking her fringe out of her eyes.

"Hey I haven't see you around before, you don't go to school here do you?" She asks me curious.

"No I don't I'm here to see my sister but… well I wasn't meant to have come my parents grounded me. I snuck out." I say not quote sure why I am telling her.

"Oh really who is your sister?" She asks smiling.

"Um Mitchie Torres." I say uncertainly wondering if she would know her. In fact I'm not even sure how big a part Mitchie got anyway.

"Oh wow yes Mitchie did say her family was coming. You must be so exited I mean it's not every day you get to see one of your family in the lead roll." She chatters away as we near the building I assume is the auditorium. I guess that answers both my questions.

"Everyone was so surprised when she got the roll too, not that she isn't good enough, it's just normally Mr Cloudel doesn't give leas to new performers even if they are good. So everyone was a bit surprised but she's done so well none can complain." Says pausing to knock on the door.

"Jenny finally Mr Cloudel has been going crazy and shouting at people." A blond boy says popping his head out.

"Oh no I told the cleaner to hurry up. Who has been off at?" She asks the boy biting her lip.

"Mostly Mitchie again I though he had stoped that and now she is all frazzled. Every time I get her calm again he gets all worried and yells questions at her and she panics again." The boy says looking mad.

"Great of all the things to happen. Well I'm here now." Jenny says pulling open the door.

"hello who are you then?" The boy asks finally noticing me. "Do you work dor the cleaner because I can tell you we have some serious complaints." he adds.

"Um no I don't work for the drycleaner I'm Alex Mitchie's sister." I say handing him the bags I was carrying.

"Why are you now hmm hey would you stay here for just a minute." he says pulling Jenny inside and closing the door.

That was odd but it good Mitchie has people looking out for her.

"Here we are." The boy say opening the door again with Mitchie next to him this time.

"Alex." She says grabbing me in a big hug.

"Hey what's this I here about you being nervous?" I ask her giving her a squeeze.

"Oh it's nothing it's just our director keeps yelling at me not to forget my lines which generally makes me forget my lines. Oh I am so glad you are here but didn't mom say something about you not being able to come?" Mitchie asks.

"Well yes but I couldn't miss this so I snuck out I'll be back before they are and they won't even know I left the house. Now all I have to do is hide from them during the show" I say smiling.

"Well you can sit with Caitlyn she sitting on the other side of the room to mom and the others." She suggests.

"Mitchie we should go. I'm Noah by the way nice to meet you." The boy says pulling Mitchie back inside.

"Caitlyn is already inside and she is sitting on the left." Mitchie says before the door closes.

Okay all I need now is to find an entrance I think looking at my watch I have about tem minutes before my family gets here.

Wandering around the way I came with Jenny I soon find an entry. I pull out my wand.

"Change what my ticket says, give me a seat next to Caitlyn by anyways." I say waving my wand over my ticket.

I show my ticket to the usher as I walk in.

"Hello thank you and follow me this way please." The girl says when she sees my ticket.

"here you are." she says pointing to the seat next to a bushie haired girl and walking off.

"Hi you must be Caitlyn." I say holding out my hand.

"What oh a yes I am." She says taking it.

"I'm Alex Mitchie's sister." I add sitting down.

"Yes I saw the photo album of spring break I didn't recognise you dressed up like that." she says making me look down at my dress.

"Is it too much?" I asks unsure.

"No it looks great really. It's so nice to meet you after hearing so much about you from Mitchie." She says smiling widely

"You too." I say smiling back.

Just then the lights dim and the curtain starts to move.

* * *

POV Mitchie a bit earlier

Okay I can do this, it easy just like at camp. Oh no, oh no I can't do this what was I thinking, I can't act.

"Hey calm down and stop freaking your self out. You have practised this a hundred time you know it. Come breath in and out, in and out." Jenny says rubbing my back.

"Hey how are you holding up?" Noah says coming over.

"I'm okay-ish." I answer still trying to keep my breathing calm.

"Hey don't worry we will be right up there with you and we even practised if something goes wrong." Jenny says

"That's not helping." I say

"Hey don't worry and don't look at the audience too much if you start to freak just look at me okay and pretend it is just another rehearsals." Noah says garbing my hand.

"Um okay." I say feeling a little awkward all of a sudden.

"Now come on we should get into place but remember you are going to do great and just look a me." Noah says giving my hand a squeeze before hurrying off to his fist position.

"Come on we need to get ready for our first scene to." Jenny says pulling me over to our position in the wing.

Looking on to the stage I see the curtain is opening. Noah is on stage ready to deliver his first lines, standing frozen until the curtain is fully open. He looks so calm I can't help but smile.

* * *

POV Alex

Wow this is good I think and Mitchie she has been great. She has sung two songs so far and she sounded amazing.

The story is pretty good too and I think every girl in the audience has fallen just a little in love with the male lead. Noah the boy I met earlier he is definitely cute but more he can really act.

"Wow." I whisper to Caitlyn as Mitchie finishes off a dance number.

"Yeah I didn't know she could dance like that did you?" She whispers back I admit I had no idea either and if every girl is falling in love with Even every boy is probably doing to same with Mitchie's character. Well love might be the wrong word in the boys cases after seeing that dance.

"Me neither here I was thinking she was a good girl." I answer.

Oh even is following her out of the gangsters club.

"Why do you do that? Why do you let that thug tell you what to do?" Even says.

"Look Even it isn't any of your business. Some of us need to work to survive not everyone has everything handed to them." Annabel snaps back.

"It doesn't need to be like this let me take you away from here." Even says grabbing her arm.

"Come with me lets go far away  
Come with me we'll go over the way  
Come listen to what I've found  
Come on lets go chase the sound  
You hear me playing so play along  
Come on and listen to my chunky song  
The base is jumpin' and the tune sweet  
You can't stop dacin' when you hear the beat" Even starts singing as Annabel pulls away.

"I ain't gona follow you any day  
It just not going to be that way  
You don't seem to know the score  
So listen up and I'll tell you more  
You have some moves I give you that  
But baby let me hear you scat" Annabel sings back starting Even off scatting.

Badda baaaaa do dadda daaaaaaaaaa do  
boo boo boo boodada badada boooo

Dada daaaaaaaa doo dada deeeeeeee da  
Booba beeee ba baba boooooo

"Oh come that ain't gona roll  
I hear you singin' but you got no soul  
You have to give it more feeling than that  
'cause honey that's no way to scat  
You have the rhythm but there's no heart  
Le' me tell you now that's no way to start" Annabel continues.

"Oh darlin' don't go bein' so harsh  
Let me take you over the marsh

I know that you like it loud  
So let it ring till it'll reach the clouds  
I know you think that I'm a hound  
But don't deny you dig my sound  
Come on won't ya give me a chance  
If ya do you'll find romance" Even takes over dancing around her.

"Slow down baby just let it swing  
Trying to hard to ringa ding ding  
You just have to let it flow  
Go where the music wants to go  
Honey I don't got all night  
And you just ain't doing it right" Annabel sings back.

"Don't go runnin' away  
I still have more to say  
Baby doll don't be like that  
I can't help it I'm a crazy cat  
Come on lets take a drive  
I'll show you how to jive" Even sings dancing I her way.

"I'm sorry but your out of time  
I need dollar but you're just a dime" Annabel finishes pushing Even aside and walking off stage.

And the curtains close for intermission.

"Hey do you need to go the bathroom because I do." I suggest to Caitlyn.

"Um yeah I do." She says getting up to follow me.

"So any ideas where they are?' I ask looking around.

"I think I saw some on the way in." Caitlyn says walking to wards the entrance.

Oh I hope they don't see me. I think crossing my fingers. Well it will be hard to see me through this crowd I think as we push our way towards the bathrooms.

"Wow these bathrooms are way nicer than the ones at my school." Caitlyn says as we walk in.

"Yeah definitely cleaner than the ones at my school." I answer looking around.

"Hey would you hold my bag?" Caitlyn asks handing it to me.

"Yeah sure." I answer taking it. And waiting out side the cubicle.

"Oh no." Caitlyn curses from inside the toilet.

"What's wrong? Isn't there any toilet paper?" I ask her worried.

"Um there is toilet paper but I have a problem. I well… I have a um visitor, an unexpected one." She says awkwardly.

"Oh umm let me check my bag." I reply think. Looking around I spot an empty cubical and rush into it.

"My friend has a visit from that thing, so give me a sanitary napkin." I say making it up.

"It's okay I have um stuff." I say handing it under the door.

"Thank you I am in your debt forever." she said as she opens the door.

"Hey just think one day this will make a very funny story." I say trying to lighten to mood.

"Yeah one day a very long time from now. Hey why don't we get a snack?" She ask making my stomach grumble.

"I'll take that as a yes." she say with a laugh making me laugh too. This is fun.

* * *

POV Mitchie

The clapping intensives as Noah and I walk on the stage to take our bows. Blushing I give a curtsy.

A few more curtsies and a lot of clapping and waving later we all walk off into the wing to get changed.

"You were amazing." Noah say giving me a hug, picking me up and spinning me around.

"I was amazing? What about you, you were brilliant." I say giving him a hug back.

"They loved it." Jenny squeals as she races over to us almost knocking us over with a half tack half hug.

"You were great." I say giving her a hug.

"Wonderful job, wonderful job everyone it went perfectly." Mr Cloudel calls out.

"Noah my boy I think that was your best performance yet." Mr Cloudel says giving Noah a pet on the back.

"Well I had a lot of help from my leading lady." He replies modestly.

"Yes, yes indeed Mitchie you did a marvellous job I hope you'll audition for the next one." he say walking way before I can answer.

"See I told you he mallows after he sees you stick it out for your first show." Noah says giving me a final hug before heading off to get dressed.

"You really were good Mitchie." jenny says as we head to the area for girls to change in.

"Thank you. You were really good too I almost laughed when you were insulting Noah you did it so well." I say laughing.

"Thanks." She says stepping into a stall and drawing the curtain, I do the same.

"Mitchie you were great." A girl says as I step out changed in to my cloths.

"Yeah you did amazing." Another says, and I'm surrounded be people congratulating me.

Everyone disperses after a minuet off to go see their families and friends. I follow them still kind of in shock.

"Oh you were great." Caitlyn says hugging me and making me blink.

"Yeah you were the best." Alex says joining in on the hug.

"Hi to you two too." I say back smiling.

"And Mitchie who knew you could dance like that?" Alex say with a laugh making me blush.

"Oh I don't think I will ever live that down." I say it was the one bad thing about the roll the fact that I had to dance seductively it was toned down a lot from the original but it was still embarrassing I felt so self-conscious.

"No probably not." Caitlyn say with a laugh making all three of us crack up laughing.

"Oh I should go. It was great meeting Caitlyn. Bye Mitchie I have to get out of here before mom and the others come find you, I don't want to get caught." Alex says detangling her self and giving us a wave before dodging through the crowd just as the boys of connect 3 walk up to us.

"You were amazing." Shane says giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah it was totally cool." Jason says giving me a big hug.

Nate on the other hand is still staring at the spot Alex disappeared.

"Nate dude, earth to Nate." Jason says bumping Nate.

"Oh Yeah right you were brilliant really maybe you should consider a career in acting." he say giving me a hug but still seeming distracted.

"Her name is Alex she's my sister." I whisper before he pulls away his confused face making me laugh.

"Mitchie honey you were great." Mom says giving me a hug.

"Yeah you were awesome." Max says giving me a hi-five.

"You were really fantastic." Justin says hanging back slightly.

"It was a really good play." Jerry says looking awkward.

"Thank you all. Mom you know Shane, Jason and Nick. Shane, Jason and Nick this is Justin and Max my brother and Jerry." I say making the introductions.

"Mitchie this must be your family." Noah says walking up to us.

"Hi every one I'm Noah I played Even although you all probably realised that." He says with a laugh. "You are the Shane Grey Mitchie has told me all about you it's nice to meet you." He adds shaking everyone's hands.

This has been a good night but I just hope Alex doesn't get in trouble because of it.

* * *

A/N this is the longest chapter so far and I am fairly proud of it for that, that and it sets some plot points that I have boiling away in my mind up. Any guesses on what the plot points may be or what bits are doing the setting up? If so I would love to hear really and if anyone gets any at all the can pick them selves a prize(with in reason) I'm not to good at working out what prizes should be. But honest you only have to get one right and I will give prizes.

Well I hope everyone is well and still enjoying this.

PS reviews are nice and they do make me right faster not that I won't right with out them but it is nice to see them they make me feel like very happy. Well I have said enough and I have work to morrow waiting on a bunch of people hopefully this time I don't wake up at 5:30am again it's bad enough having to get up at 6:30am I am not a morning person.


	11. The Griffin and the Lawyer

A/N Okay well sorry about the wait. I'll let you get on with reading and I'll blabber on after.

* * *

POV Alex

"Justin quit it I get it already. You got to go see Mitchie perform, I didn't you got to meet Shane Grey, I didn't you got to get connect 3's autographs I didn't. I know all that already so knock it off." I say pacing back and forth.

This waiting for my exam resalts is doing my head in, it's worse than doing the actual exam. I personally am not too confidant and I'm definitely not the only one. Justin said people would probably be less shocked if Max won a Nobel prize than if I passed, I resent that.

Dad has been very tense since I took the test yesterday morning. He tried to put jam in his coffee this morning in stead of his toast it would have been funny but I was too busy trying to keep my food down.

"Ah I am so sick of waiting." I yell this is so unlike me but everyone else's nerves have gotten to me and now I am freaking out.

"Don't worry it won't be long now." Dad says looking up from where he is pacing.

"You said that five minutes ago." I snap look at the portal again just as it flashes and a large envelope plops on the floor.

Bending over I swallow the huge lump in my throat, I know I said I want to know now but now I'm not so sure.

"Well come on open it, lets get this over with it'll be just like ripping off a bandaid." Dad says watching me closely.

"Okay I'm opening it." I comment as I rip open the envelope an orange glow of magic appearing and disappearing quickly.

Blinking a few times I look at the numbers on the page and take a very deep breath. I read the numbers over again ten out of one hundred and the words right at the bottom magic suspended until further notice. Mutely I hand the letter over to dad his face dropping instantly.

My stomach give a great big twist at the sight. I hadn't expected to do well but this was way worse than I think anyone had thought I would get.

"Well there is the second test right? I can do better on that." I say trying to brake the silence as dad just stares at the piece of paper.

"Alex you don't understand I told you this test was important and… and with scores like these well I don't even know if they will let you retake it.

My guts giving another big twist and my eyes watering. Blinking rapidly I realize I hadn't thought about what would happen if I failed and lost my powers.

"Dad there has to be some thing we can do some way we can get them to retake the test." Justin says.

"I don't know and to be honest I don't even know what the point is. It's obvious Alex doesn't care." he says rounding on me.

"Did you even try because it sure as hell doesn't look like you did." He say coldly his voice low before walking out his shoulders hunched.

"But I did, I really did." I whisper.

"Think Justin think." Justin says to him self as he starts to pace.

"Okay first we need to persuade them to give you another shot." Justin says looking determined.

"Thank you Justin, really." I answer.

"Alex what happened?" Justin asks.

"I don't know. I tried and it was really hard but I didn't think I did this badly." I answer.

"What about dad?" I ask the way he looked so defeated and how he looked at me like he didn't even know me.

"He'll come around." Justin say patting me on the back. "But for now we need to come up with a plan." He adds.

"Any ideas on what to do?" I ask him.

"Well I could go on your behalf to plead your case to the examiners." Justin suggests thinking hard.

"That sounds good thank you." I answer still shocked at not having magic powers.

"I'll be back." Justin says walking up to the portal and going through.

Well I guess I should go see if dad is over it yet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh what did you do!" I hear mom yell as I climb the stairs.

"MAX what have I told you about using magic stupidly." I hear dad yell just as I get to the top.

"What's happening?" I ask as I look around the lounge room.

"Your brother was using magic on the TV again. Where is Justin?" Dad asks me looking at a hole in the window, a very big hole.

"He… he went to the wizard examiners to plead my case for me." I answer chewing my lip.

"What?" Dad asks.

"Where is max?" I ask looking around and not seeing him.

"The griffin took him." Mom answers with a sob and points out the window.

"If Justin was here instead of running off to have to fix your mistakes he would be able to fix this. Maybe now you don't have magic to mess things up with things will work out more." Dad yells at me.

"Max…" Mom cries tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry mom I'll find him some how." I yell running back down the stairs and out the shop front door.

"If I were a griffin where would I go? Where would I go in New York?" I mutter.

"Central park." I answer myself and set off running.

"Harper I need your help, max was taken by a griffin and I don't have magic." I say shakily after dialling her number.

"Okay where are you guys?" Harper asks the note in my voice putting her in mission mode.

"I'm near central park I think that is where it's taken Max. It's only me Justin is busy." I say my voice still shaky.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Harper says before hanging up.

If I had magic I could have just teleported her here, not that I would have needed her anyway. This sucks.

* * *

"Okay you two just stay there and hold tight." I yell at Harper and scanning my brain trying to think up a spell to send the Griffin back into the TV.

"What would we go Alex? The creatures belly yeah that sound real fun." Harper yells from inside the hole she and max are trapped in.

"Hurry up and think of something the griffin keeps making the hole wider it's talons just keep getting closer." Harper yells again as Max lets out a whimper.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking. I just need more time." I yell back freaking out.

Things got very bad as soon as we got here. Max was cowering against a rock wall then Harper and I decided that I would form a distraction while Harper got Max, it was all going smoothly until Harper was just getting Max away the griffin turned and when for then instead. They ran into a near by cave and have been trapped in there since. I think going over what has happened so far.

"To help me distract the destroyer, send me up a lawyer." I hear Max yell making me blink as the griffin backs slowly away from the cave with Harper and Max running out after a man in a suit.

Harper and Max run over to me quickly but the man in the suit just chases the griffin talking to it in a stern voice.

"What is going on you guys?" I ask confused.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later but for now we need to work out how to get this thing out of here before people start to realise it isn't a person in a costume and freak out." Harper says to me surprisingly calm.

"What about think like a fox put it back in the box." I suggest.

"Think like a fox put it back in the box." Max tries waving his wand but the griffin is still there trying to hide from the lawyer.

"Okay um what about I'm sick of all this fear, send it back ten thousand years." I suggest crossing my fingers.

"I'm sick of all this fear, send it back ten thousand years" Max cries making the lawyers suddenly disappear.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Oh well the thing that was generating the most fear must have been the lawyer." Harper says bitting her lip.

"Max try, I'm getting bored of this griffin, so turn it into a kitten." I yell the first suggestion that pops into my head as the griffin turns to us.

The griffin shrinks and turns into a little Kitten before our eyes as Max repeats the improvised spell.

"Aww it's shaking." I say as the kitten stand there trembling it's big eyes blinking at us.

"She is so cute." Harper says as I pick the little kitten up.

"Yeah I wonder if Mom will let us keep her?" I ask stroking her fur.

"We should head back and tell mom and dad you aren't dead.' I add to max.

"I guess so." He answers looking at Harper strangely

"What? Do I have something on my face? Did my dress get shredded and now I am naked/ Because I had a dream about that happening except well Justin was there." Harper rambles to a stop blushing.

"Ewww keep your fantasies about my brother to your self." I shut covering my ears.

"Harper how did you know about lawyer scaring griffins?" Max asks making me pay attention again.

"Oh that well you know the other day when I came to see Alex and she was taking her exam well some one had left one hundred ways o defeat a magical creature on so I decided to watch it. It said the unless you are a very skilled wizard there is almost no way to defeat a griffin unless you get lucky and it is already half dead but it did say that they are terrified of lawyers something about proving they don't exist in legal terms. So if you ether have or and make a lawyer appear you may have enough time to run away." Harper say in one big breath.

"Oh okay then." I say using the nod and smile strategy.

"Hey how did your exam go by the way?" Harper asks.

"Um I have no magic encase you hadn't noticed. So no it didn't go well, the exam was a big fat fail." I answer my stomach dropping at the thought of what dad will say.

"Oh Alex I'm sorry." Harper says looking sad.

"It's okay, it's just dad you should have seen him." I say shaking my head.

"Well we should get back, didn't you say you could retake the test." Harper says bouncing back into optimism.

"Maybe. Justin went to persuade the examiner to let me retake the exam that's why he wasn't here to help." I explain bitting my lip.

"Well what are waiting for lets go see if Justin is back." Harpers says grabbing my elbow and pulling me along.

Clinging on to the kitten I follow her. Bitting my lip I wonder how dad will react and wether Justin got me a re-test. What will I do if I can't retake the exam? What if I do lose my powers…?

* * *

A/N Hello all. Isn't all this great, eleven chapters. Wooo me! Okay well enough of that.

So how are you lot? Hopefully you are still reading and liking this. Thanks to my brother 2.0 for coming up with the lawyer, griffin idea.

The next chapter and this chapter were meant to be one but this part was longer than I planed. So next chapter is the real set up for the next story arc. I am exited I have sorted out some of the pairing problems thank you 'cheaper by the dozen 2' by the way that is a big pairing hint.


	12. The road trip

A/N Okay here at last is chapter 12. This chapter and what I have written of the next are Mitchie, Caitlyn and Connect 3 filler chapters. The Russos are being hard to write right now. So here you are.

PS Bold and underline went crazy adn I can't get then off so you will just have to put up with it.

* * *

****

The night of the musical

POV Mitchie

"Your play really was amazing." Caitlyn says for the thousandth time.

"Thanks I'm glad you had fun." I answer smiling.

"Yeah your sister was fun it would be great to hang out with her again. I kind of owe her." Caitlyn says grinning at the memory.

"Yeah defiantly would be fun." I reply.

"I can't wait for camp, it's a shame Alex can't come she was saying about how she pranks her brothers it would be fun to get Tess." Caitlyn says. 

"Yeah imagine her face. Alex can actually sing too I heard her singing in the shower she was good." I say biting my lip. I can't believe I am thinking this, we are thinking this.

"Do you think it would work?" Caitlyn asks looking mischievous.

"Maybe. Alex did say that secretly she has always wanted to be a singer." I say thinking about the night we stayed up talking about fears, hope and dream in hushed voices. 

"So all we need to do is persuade her parents it is a good idea. Connie shouldn't be too hard to convince I mean she worked there last year. What about her dad though?" Caitlyn asks.

"Well I don't know he might not go for the idea." I reply. 

"Oww well it can't hurt to try right?" She asks me looking hopeful.

"I guess but she has an exam tomorrow so maybe we should wait till after she gets her resalts from that." I suggest know that trying before will mean we would probably just hear 'lets see how Alex's exam when before we make decisions'.

"That makes sense, I guess." Caitlyn answers blinking coming back to earth after her plotting.

"Ah we should get some sleep." I cry noticing the time, it's ten past twelve.

I need to find you, you're the voice inside my head, the reason that I'm singing.

Blinking I grope for my phone.

"Um Hello?" I answer vaguely registering that it was Shane's ring tone. 

"Morning, so the guys and I were wondering if you wanted to catch up as we have till this after noon before we need to head home." Shane says sounding chirpy.

"Yeah that sounds great. Caitlyn and I would love to." I answer throwing a pillow at the still sleeping Caitlyn.

"That's perfect because we're outside, you have ten minutes." Nate says having grabed Shane's phone.

"What..?" I say shocked bouncing out of bed to look out the window.

Sure enough there they are parked out the front.

"Wha's going on?" Caitlyn mumbles rubbing her eyes.

"We are going out. The boys from connect 3 are taking us somewhere and they are outside right now waiting for us." I answer digging through my draws. 

"Can't I just claim 'girl problems' and get out of it?" She asks me.

"Nope I already said you were coming." I answer.

"It's two early to go out and do things." Caitlyn says getting out of the make shift bed on my floor.

"It's nine in the morning, it isn't that early." I say laughing at her hair.

'Nine! That's practically still night time." She argues grabbing clothes and her hair brush out of her bag and heading for the bath room.

Closing the door after her I scramble to get dressed.

I wonder what well be doing, I think letting the thought drift thought my mind as I get ready as fast as I can.

"Hey Mitchie are you done?" Caitlyn calls from the door. 

One thing you have to admire is how fast that girl can get ready.

"Just a minute speedy." I call back finishing pulling on my cloths and opening the door.

"So any idea what we are going to be doing?" She asks after grabbing her bag and sitting on my bed to watch me finish doing my hair. 

"No clue actually." I answer honestly.

"So you singed us up to do something which you have no idea what it will entail?" Caitlyn asks.

"Pretty much but it's bound to be fun, right?" I say smiling.

"Probably." She agrees just as I finish. 

"Well I should write a note before we go, why don't you go out and tell them I'll be a minute." I suggest grabbing my thing and writing a quick note telling dad we had gone out for the day, before following after her.

* * *

****

POV Caitlyn

Okay well the car trip to wherever, they still hadn't said where we were going, they were taking us has been awkward. I think going over the trip so far.

First off was the seating in the people mover, yes they came in came in what looks like a mom car. It was Jason driving with Nate in the front, then Mitchie and Shane in the middle and finally me and Frankie in the back row.

Mitchie and Shane have been too busy catching up and Frankie has just been playing some game boy the whole drive. I must admit I feel like a sixth wheel if it wasn't for Nate and Kevin in the front arguing about which direction they should be going this hour drive would have sent me crazy.

Blinking and looking around I realise we are pulling in for gas.

"okay guys time for a pit stop. Get out stretch your legs we have another hour before we get there." Nate calls out from the front.

"Oh and a warning I will not be hearing I need to go the bathrooms after this so go now or forever hold it." Jason yells laughing as we pull up.

The scramble involved in getting out is messy to say the least. Frankie having noticed we had stoped scrambled out over the seat in front of us as fast as he could.

"Hey are you coming?" Mitchie asks standing out side.

"Um yeah." I say following her. " So any idea where we are going?" I add.

"No but I did hear Jason say something about not telling us to bring bathers." She answers shrugging.

"Okay now I'm worried." I say trying to think of what that means.

"Don't be." She says walking off to talk to Shane again.

Wondering inside the gas station I realise suddenly that I haven't had breakfast.

Looing up and down the aisles I see cheetos.

"Hey we actually have food in the car you know." Nate says as I grab a bag.

"Yeah but I didn't have breakfast and I am starving." I answer waling past him to pay.

"So where are we going anyway?' I ask him noticing he is following me.

"I can't tell you that would ruin the surprise." He answers smiling.

"And if I told you I hate surprises." I say.

"Nope doesn't change a thing." He say his smile growing.

"You suck." I retort making him laugh.

After paying for my cheetos I wait for him to pay for his (stomach medicine).

"What's with the motion sickness medicine." I asks him.

"They're for Frankie he get car sick from playing his game boy." Nate say looking a tad concerned. 

"Aww that would have to suck." I say sympathetically.

"Yeah well it means he'll be sitting up front with Jason so I'll be sitting up back with you." He says heading off ahead to the car.

Well I probably won't be bored for the rest of the trip, I think as I follow him to the car.

Getting in I see Nate has already situated himself in the back seat. Climbing past the middle row I sit back in my seat.

"I wonder where Shane and Mitchie ran off too?" I ask as I open my cheetos.

"I don't know but Jason and Frankie are still in the bathroom." He answers.

"So what now?" I ask eating some cheetos.

"Wait if they are more than fifteen minutes I guess we send out a search party." He say with a chuckle.

"Oh, I think we should go with rescue dogs, maybe some saint Bernard if it comes down to it." I suggest.

"Really? I think rescue drones." He replies nodding mock seriously.

"Dornes? Where are you going to get drones?" I tease.

"Where are you going to get rescue dogs, hm?" He retorts grinning.

"The pound…." I say at a loss making us both crack up laughing.

"What's so funny you two, I mean I wasn't even hear it couldn't have been that funny." Shane jokes climbing in the car with Mitchie.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." I tell him grinning this has turned out to be much more fun, and who would have thought Nate has a sense of humour.

"How is Frankie?" Nate asks.

"He's alright, Jason is with him." Shane answers looking even more worried.

"Well that's okay any idea when we'll be ready to leave, you know schedule and all." Nate asks his brow furrowed. 

"Look it'll be fine you left extra time anyway." Shane says laughing at Nate.

"Hey look here they are now." Mitchie buts in pointing at the two boys Jason carrying Frankie over to the car.

"Hey frankster how are you?" Shane asks handing forward the motion sickness medicine to Jason who got Frankie to open up and take then with very practiced motions.

"There you go you should be all better for when we get there." Jason says messing up the little boys hair.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Jason calls from the front.

"Yeah." We all call back.

"Well off we go." He yells back and drives off.

"Wow he's good with kids." I exclaim.

"Yeah he is… but don't say anything okay." Nate says quietly bitting his lip.

"So where are we going?" I ask suddenly hoping to catch him off guard.

"Note going to work." he says laughing again.

"Well how long until we get there?" I ask.

"About thirty minutes, well if we don't get lost." he says looking at his watch.

"So… I spy?" I suggest.

"How about we just talk instead." He suggests.

"I hear you are very good at laying down tracks." he says looking at me.

"I'm pretty good yeah. Did Mitchie tell you?" I ask.

"No Shane did he suggested that maybe we get you to do some work on our new album." he answers making me blink.

"Really? Wow that would be cool." I say still a little shocked.

"Well we'll have to see if we can arrange something." He says mysteriously.

"I can't believe it. This is just way too nice." I ramble.

"Hey if it works the way we think it will it will be you doing us the favour." Nate says laughing at my embarrassment.

"Still to get to work on a professional album is an amazing experience for me." I reply. 

"Hey we are here look out the window." Nate says pointing to our right.

Looking out my jaw drops.

"You are kidding me, this is awesome!" I yell excitedly.

* * *

****

A/N I hope you liked it.

Okay some notes on the Boys in this they aren't brothers. Frankie is Joe's little brother. He is in this chapter as an excuse for them to have to use a big car. Jason is good with little kids and medicine for the sad reason in this he had a little sister who was very sick and he looked after her. Yes had meaning she is dead, her name was Katie or KT as she was nick named she loved birds.

For you out there waiting to hear if Alex will get to re-take the test. I'm sorry for not being able to write that but she will get to take it.

PS for everyone who has been following this and putting up with slow update you rock. You have my absolute thanks I would not have been able to write this much with out the reviews and visitors (on the traffic page) that I got so thank you all so much.


	13. MerryGoRound

A/N Hi all a quick update. I hope you like it and sorry it seems I can't get chapters up very quickly. Oh and the italics in Caitlyn POV is a flash back if you can't tell.

* * *

POV Mitchie

"Wow this is awesome." I yell after Caitlyn. Looking out at the massive amusement park.

"Glad you like it." Shane says squeezing my hand before whispering "Happy anniversary."

"This is so cool." I say hugging him.

"I thought you would like it. Now come on we're wasting time I for one want to go on every ride possible." Shane says opening the door.

"Come on we only have four hours." Nate says climbing forward and out the door.

"Well come on." Caitlyn says jumping out after him.

Following them I can't help but laugh. This is not what I had expected.

"Oh I want cotton candy." I announce heading off to the gate.

"Hey hold up." Shane calls out.

"Yeah wait for us." Caitlyn yells as Nate distributes bags to them.

Pausing there I wait for them to catch up. I wonder what is in the bags.

"So what's in the bags anyway." I ask as they walk up to me.

"Food, sunscreen, water, first aid kit and a bunch of other stuff Nate was checking off his list." Jason says thinking hard.

"Oh wow aren't you lot prepared. Were any of you in boy scouts?" I ask laughing.

"I was but… well let's just say it wasn't pretty." Jason says solemnly.

"I just like being organised." Says Nate.

"Well come on we're wasting time." Frankie yells looking much better.

"How about this Nate oh great planer of plans, I'll take Frankie to go on the rides he wants to go on, and you guys do what ever you want to do for a couple of hours then we can meat up have some food and do stuff together after." Jason suggests.

"That sounds okay to me but are you sure you want to handle Frankie on your own." Shane answers looking a tad worried.

"Yeah it'll be fine." Jason replies.

"Okay then we'll meet back at the entrance at one?" Nate suggests.

"See you later, Frankie listen to Jason okay." Shane says firmly.

"Yeah I'm going to go on the tilter whirl till I hurl." Frankie says exited running off with Jason following after.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Caitlyn asks.

"I don't know but I want candy corn and cotton candy." I say smiling.

"Cool well shall we start there then work out what rides to go on from there." Nate suggest leading the way with Caitlyn.

* * *

POV Caitlyn

"Okay well the was so much fun." I say leaning back against the car seat as every one else climbs in.

"Yeah it was great I didn't even know this place existed." Mitchie agrees nodding and drinking her slushie.

"Yeah I haven't had this mach fun… a very long time." Nate says sitting down next to me.

"He isn't lying I don't think I have seen him smile that much ever. I didn't think he could have fun." Shane says teasingly.

"Oh ha ha. I do to have fun." Nate retorts lamely.

"Hey are you tired?" Mitchie asks as I let out a yawn.

"Just a little." I answer smiling.

"Aw are you all tuckered out." Nate says making me punch him lightly.

"Shut up just because you're Mr Robot and didn't have Mitchie talking to you till all hour of the night." I say.

"Hey you were talking back so don't go trying to pin this all on me." Mitchie laughs.

Every one goes quiet as we pull away.

Thinking about all the fun we had I look back at the park one last time as it slowly disappears.

"_Shane put me down." Mitchie yells as Shane caries her off to the tunnel of love. Leaving me and Nate standing by ourselves._

"_So do you want to go on…" Nate begins making my stomach lurch oh no. I mean he is great and all but more like a very good friend. "The merry go round." He continues grinning making me laugh._

"_Yes, yes I would thank you very much.' I say grinning back and gabbing his arm pulling him over to the ride._

_Standing in the cue surrounded by little kids all of whom are giving us odd look._

"_You're old enough to go on all the big rides why would you want to go on the this." A little boy ask us his hand on his hips._

"_Because it's fun." I answer laughing making the kid and all his friend roll there eyes._

"_So which horsy do you want to go on?" Nate asks me playfully._

"_I want a black one. What about you?" I ask._

"_Oh I want a brown one with white spots." Nate answers nodding trying to look serious but his smile just kept spreading over his face. _

_The ride began to slow to a stop, stopping after a minute. Little kids came pouring off racing over to waiting moms._

_Nate and I climbed on and started to look for two horses near each other stoping when we found two horses ,a black one and a brown one with white spots, next to each other._

"_Hold on to your hat." I tell Nate as the ride starts._

"_Hat. Oh no I've already lost it." Nate says feeling his head in mock horror and making me laugh._

"_Oh my what ever will we do?" I ask feigning dismay making as both burst out laughing._

_Looking out into the crowd I see Mitchie and Shane shaking there heads and laughing at us._

"_Look." I say pointing then out to Nate._

"_Hey." Nate yells out waving over dramatically at them._

"_Mitchie look I'm a princes." I yell as loud as I can waving at her._

_Both of us crack up laughing as they roll there eyes and the ride begins to slow down._

"So what are you thinking about?" Nate asks me bringing out of my remembering.

"Oh just thinking about the look on Shane and Mitchie's face when we got off that Merry Go Round." I say laughing.

"Think we embarrassed them?" Nate asks me grinning wickedly.

"Hm maybe when you yelled out 'oh look at the love birds one ride in the tunnel of love and they look al messed up' I think that might have done it." I answer.

"You two are evil." Jason says laughing from the front. "That isn't like you Nate." he adds thoughtfully.

Nate just grins next to me giving my a wink.

* * *

A day latter/after the griffin

POV Alex

"So what are you going to call her?" Harper asks petting the little Kitten on the head.

"I don't know." I answer bitting my lip. "I was thinking maybe Menace." I add.

"Cute. It suits her." Harper says laughing as menace tries to take a swipe at her.

"Yeah it does." I agree grinning as we get to the sub station.

"Well time to face the music I suppose." I say with a sigh.

"I have to… study." Harper says suddenly running off leaving me and Max alone.

"Come on." Max says leading the way inside and up the stairs.

"Come on Theresa we still have Justin and Mitchie." We hear dad saying softly to mom as she sobs.

Opening the door we see mom on the couch crying and dad next to her rubbing her back.

Both of them look up shocked to see us.

"A..Alex, Max? is that you." Dad asks confused.

"Who else would we be?" I answer.

"Oh Max, Alex!" mom cries hugging us both tightly.

"You're alive? How are you alive?" Dad asks blinking sitting down.

"It doesn't matter how they are alive. My babies are okay that is all that matters." Mom says not letting go of us.

"Mom you're crushing us." Max manages to say.

"Oh I'm just so happy." Mom says wiping away her tears.

"But how did you do it?" Dad asks again still looking confused.

"Well we summoned a lawyer and the turned it into a kitten." I answer sitting next to dad and showing him menace.

"Wow how on earth did you think of that? Wait did Justin show up where is he?" Dad asks.

"No dad Justin wasn't there Harper thought up the thing about the lawyer and I came up with turning her into a kitten." I answer.

"That was very good thinking of you and Harper but that shouldn't have worked, I mean griffins aren't easily transformed but I suppose if it was scared enough with the lawyer around in might have been possible." Dad say rambling to himself.

Just the Justin walks in grinning.

" Justin what happened?' I cry jumping up and running over to him.

"Well…" Justin says slowly dragging it out. "They said yes they saw the thing with the Griffin and your quick thinking and they said you could re-test next week." Justin continues in a happy rush.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you." I say in a rush hugging him.

"Hey that's okay but you are going to have to study your but off as they said you need to get at least seventy five percent to pass as a penalty." Justin says looking serious.

"Oh my and I got what? Ten percent? That's only sixty five percent… oh how an I going to do this. Justin help me." I beg worried.

"I can't, that was the other condition I can't help you study." Justin says looking sorry.

"That's okay, I can do this, I can study." I say sounding hollow and sitting down hard on the couch.

* * *

A/N Well thank you very much for reading I hope you like it and I would love to hear what you think.


	14. The Project

Hi all I really hope you like this chapter not much Mitchie in it I am afraid but she will be back next chapter. Well go on read it.

* * *

POV Alex

I guess I was as prepared as I will ever be. I mean I study heaps with Harper and even mom helped me.

Shaking I walk out of the exam room. I feel like I knew them, but I thought I did okay on the last one so who knows. I sigh and go take a seat. This time at least I won't have to wait as long, only a few hours, for my results.

Looking around me I see others who failed the first time either waiting for results or waiting to take the exam it self. There is only half a dozen or so.

Bitting my lip I wish again that some one could have come with me to wait but that wasn't aloud.

"Hi how was it?" A girl on my right ask.

"Um I don't know, okay… I think, I can't really remember anything." I answer.

"Oh that's a spell they put on you when you leave, so we can't cheat by telling others the questions." She says with a shrug. She looks vaguely familiar.

"Have we met?" I ask blinking.

"Hmmm maybe, wait I have it, you were at my schools musical, you helped me carry costumes, Mitchie's sister right?" She say.

"Yes I'm Alex." I say.

"Jenny." She says holding out her hand.

"Small world." I add unsure of what to say.

"Definitely I had no idea you where a wizard when I met you." She says smiling.

"Trilby, Jenifer." A man call out from the examination room.

"That's me, well I might see you when I get out." She say as she walks off.

That was unexpected but it did stop me freaking out about my resalts for a while.

"Russo, Alex your resalts are ready." A lady ushers me over to a side room.

Walking over I take a deep breath and cross my fingers.

"Hello Alex, take a seat and lest have a look at these shall we." She says smiling.

Sitting down where she directs me, this can't be good.

"Well Alex." She says after a minute of looking through papers. "It seems like you just got seventy six percent. That is a pass but… due to your first marks we need to see some kind of project to show you are putting in effort. That is where I come in I am here to advise you on different options." she says kindly reminding me instantly of a school counsellor.

"What options?" I ask.

"Well there are a lot of options but I prefer to try to match you with something that suits each person. So tell me about your self." She suggests.

"Um well what kind of things do you want to know." I ask.

"Well what interests do you have? What do you like to do in your free time? And most importantly what kind of magic are you interested?" She asks me smiling.

"Is it bad if I answer shopping as my interest and what I like to do in my spare time." I ask.

"No I like shopping to but it is kind of hard to work a project around that. Is there anything else?" She asks.

"Well I like… singing and music." I answer bitting my lip. I haven't really told anyone other than Mitchie.

"That I think we can work with." She says with a laugh.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep I think we can." She says with a laugh.

"But how does that relate to magic?" I ask.

"Well there are a few different options I think. But I have an idea that might make it more fun." She says standing up.

"Just wait here for a minute. I'll be right back okay." She says walking out of the room.

Oh what's going to happen now. Music what kind of magic project can I do about that.

Looking around the room there is lots of 'so you want to be a monster hunter?' or 'are you interested in magical medicine?' and other brochures like that. The just cements the feel of guidance councillors office.

"Here we are take a seat next to Alex." The lady says walking in.

"Jenny this is Alex, Alex this is my nice Jenny she failed her exam first time around and as you are both interested in music and singing, it seemed like it would be a good idea to get you to do your project together." She explains smiling.

"We met actually. Her sister is one of my friends and was in the school musical with me, that's where I met Alex." Jenny say.

"Ah well even better." She say smiling. "So this is to be completed over the summer holidays. That will give you a bit of time to work out exactly what you want to do. Here is all the criteria." she says handing us each a piece of paper.

"And if you have any questions Alex here are my contact details. You two should probable get together to talk it over soon." She adds handing me another piece of paper and ushering us out of her office.

"So well here is my contact details if you want to organise when to get together." Jenny says handing me a small piece of paper.

"And here is mine." I say handing her a piece of paper.

"Well should go tell my family that I passed and so I can unpack." She says vanishing.

Walking over to the portal I take deep breath before walking in. Everyone converges on me as soon as I arrive at the lair.

"How did you do? What happened?" Every one asks.

"I… passed." I answer drawing it out. "But I have to do a project of my own choosing." I add handing Justin the sheet Jenny's aunt gave me.

"Oh Alex that's so great." Mom says giving me a hug.

"Good job." Max adds.

"Oh this project seems very big." Dad says rubbing his head.

"Well I am going to be collaborating, we have to do twice as much but the lady said working together will probably make it better." I explain.

"Wait who is this person?" Justin ask blinking.

"Um this girl I met there Jenny, she is the counsellor's nice or something. We got paired up by her aunt." I answer.

"Oh is that a good thing?" Mom asks.

"Well she seems really nice and she want to get together to work on it some time this week." I say shrugging.

"Well that's nice. Mitchie called asking how you were and wanting you too call her when you get back." Mom say.

"Oh great I'll go call her now." I say running off up stairs.

Walking into my room I dial and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello Mitchie speaking." Mitchie says.

"Yo sis you wanted to talk to me." I say laughing.

"Alex how did it go?" She asks exited.

"I passed but I have to do a project over the summer holidays." I say with a groan.

"Oh well that deflates my plans, well mine and Caitlyn's actually." Mitchie says with a sigh.

"What plans?" I ask.

"Well Caitlyn and I were thinking it would be fun if you could come to Camp Rock with us." Mitchie says sighing again.

"Wow really, that sounds like it would be fun, damn now I wish I could go." I say.

That really does sound like fun and possibly helpful to my project but… dad would never go for it, he was so mad and disappointed when I failed he already thinks I don't try.

"Yeah it was Caitlyn's idea actually, she seemed to really have taken a liking to you." Mitchie says happily.

"Really? I really liked her to she seemed really interesting." I say.

"Yeah it would have been heaps of fun to be able to hang out with you more this summer, there is a lake there and everything we could have gone swimming and caught up on all that family stuff." She says wistfully.

"Yeah that sound like so much fun it's a shame my Dad would never go for it. He was so mad about me failing and with this project he will want me to either go to wiz tech or spend all my time studying." I say cringing at the thought of the summer top come, compared to the summer Mitchie suggested it seems even worse.

"Maybe you can work out some way to persuade your dad I mean I managed to get mom to send me last year." Mitchie suggests.

"I don't think so but I'll try anyway. Also I have to work on my project with Jenny, that girl that I met when I went to see you in the Musical." I say.

"Wait Jenny, Jenny Trilby?" Mitchie asks shocked.

"Yeah it turns out she is a wizard." I say.

"I never would have guessed. Well I have to go, my dad is taking me out for diner. I'll talk to you some other time." Mitchie says.

"Okay bye and have fun." I say before hanging up.

* * *

POV Alex later in the week.

Looking around the café Jenny suggested, it's nice kind of cosy but modern. I spot her over in a corner.

"Hey." Jenny says warmly as I walk over to her.

"Hi." I say unsure of how to act.

"So have you had any ideas on what we can do?" She asks as I sit down.

"To be honest no I haven't. you?" I ask.

"Nope, I just wanted to get out of the house and this was the only way." She answers biting her lip.

"Wait you got grounded even after you passed that is tough." Is ay incredulously.

"Yeah well my dad is kind of strict when it comes to magic, he lost the wizard competition I think it is worse because my mom won hers." She explain.

"Wow and I was upset my dad wouldn't let me go to Camp Rock with Mitchie." I say shaking my head.

"I want to go to and what is more it would be a great place to do our project, if we do music you know if you want to. We don't have to." She rambles but even after knowing her for only a shot time I can tell she would much rather do music than anything else.

"no I want to do music and you are so right it would be the perfect place shame we won't be able to convince our dads of that." I agree with a sigh.

"Yeah if aunt Erin were my mom or even if it were just up to my mom I would totally be able to go but…" She trails off.

"Wait your aunt she might be able to do it." I say exited.

"Wait do what?" She asks not following my idea.

"We can get your aunt to persuade our dads to let us go to camp. It will be perfect." I exclaim.

"Well that might work." Jenny says slowly.

"Do you think she will do it?" I ask.

"She might but we will need to work really hard on the project, she will expect more from us if she does something like this." Jenny says.

"Hey if it means I get to go to camp what's a little extra work. We may as well ask her ,right?" I suggest.

"It can't hurt I suppose." She agrees.

"Well come on." She says getting us and ofering me her hand.

"Wait how are we going to get there?" I ask.

"Oh I know a spell." She says grabbing my hand.

The café disappears and small room appears in it's place. There are a few hard looking chairs and some inspirational posters on the walls.

"This is her waiting room." Jenny explains smiling.

"But this is a different room to last time." I say.

"Yeah they moved her office for the re-sittings, she complained so much about her things getting all messed up." Jenny explains knocking on the door.

"Hello?" A voice say from inside.

"Aunt Erin, it's Jenny and Alex. We'd like to talk to you about our project." Jenny says and the door swings open.

Inside Erin is bending over a pile of books.

"Hi girls what can I do for you." She says standing up straight and smiling.

"Well the thing is we were thinking that since we are doing our project on music we should be somewhere with lots of music." Jenny explains.

"And you want me to get your father to agree to let you go to Camp Rock so you can be surrounded by music, right?" She asks laughing.

"Yes that was what we were thinking." I answer. " My dad needs convincing too." I add.

"So you have it all worked out do you." She says.

"You do realise that if I do this for you your project will need to be some thing special." She adds.

"Yes we know." Jenny says seriously.

"Well then I will try I can't promise you they will go for the idea and also this will work better if you two have a fixed idea of what you are doing if they see you are already working hard they will be easier to persuade." She says.

"Thank you so much." I say smiling.

"That's okay I'll give you two, two days to work out what you want to do, then I'll try to talk then into it okay." She says showing us the door.

"Work hard now." She adds waving as we leave, her office fading.

The café rematerialises around us.

"Well we might as well eat as we work on our idea right?" She ask grinning.

"Definitely I am starving." I answer.

"Well they do really good pies here and fried chicken, I love the fried chicken." She says sitting down and handing me a menu.

* * *

A/N A quick update for once, yay. This is partially because I feel guilty for not updating enough. Also it is getting easier to right as they get closer to going to camp. I was having a hard time working out how I was going to get Alex to camp and then Jenny turns up as I was righting it and turned out to be a wizard. I had no idea or plans to make her one but I think this works out. Thank you so much to those who have been reading this from the start and to everyone who has joined in part way. When I started righting this it was because I hade writers block on my original story that I have been working on, I had no idea that people would like it as much as they have. So thank you all you have made me very happy reading your reviews or getting emails saying more people have alerted this or put it on there favourites. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Okay this has been forever and I can go on about how I have been busy with school and work or even how my aunt died but really the big thing is I have kind of lost inspiration for this. This was a fun project I started when I was stuck on my original fiction but part of the reason I lot inspiration for this is because I started writing my original stuff again and that stuff will always come first I am kind of sad to say I mean I have fun with this but it really isn't as good. Anyway read on and I will talk more at the end.

* * *

POV Mitchie

"Wait you mean she actually got your dad to let you go to camp rock?" I ask Alex shocked.

"Yep he did I can't believe it. She was awesome, Jenny is so lucky to have such a cool aunt." She replies sounding happy.

"This is great I'll have to tell Caitlyn that both you and Jenny are going to be coming to camp. This year is going to be the best as… well you can keep a secret, right? Well I was hanging out with Shane and he told me that all of connect 3 will be there this year. How cool is that?" I say in a rush exited to tell someone.

"Wow that is… great." She says her voice weird.

"Hey what's up?" I ask.

"Well I was hoping that I might be able to, you know hang out with you." She says.

"Wait you think that just because my boyfriend is going to be there I won't have any time for you? He is going to be teaching and doing stuff for the label so I will have heaps and heaps of time to hang out with you and I would never ditch you for him." I rant finishing with a laugh.

"I know it's just you know I'll already be the one who doesn't know anyone where as you have all these friends." She says and I can imagine her face as she says it.

"Alex you know Caitlyn and Jenny and everyone else is really nice you won't have any problems getting along with people." I tell her.

"Yeah I am so exited but I got a whole lecture about how I still have to work really hard on the project." She says cheering up.

"Well I have to go and tell Caitlyn the news and to pack for your house." I say exited that I am going to be spending two weeks at the Russo's before going off to camp.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow." She says hanging up.

Laughing at her need to say the last word I dial Caitlyn's number and wait.

"Hello this is Caitlyn." She say chirpily.

"Hey it's Mitchie." I say.

"Oh my god how exited for camp are you it is only two weeks away. I can't wait it even makes having to spend all day at home with my family seem livable." She rambles.

"Well I just had good news Alex got her dad to say yes so she is coming with us to camp and not only that but Nate, Jason and Shane are all going to be there as instructors." I say exited at her replying scream.

"Yeah that is great now I can't wait even more." She says a slight thumping sound in the background.

"Are you jumping up and down?" I ask.

"Ahhh kind of." She says sheepish.

"That is cute." I laugh.

"Shut up, so are you still spending the first part of the holiday at your mom's?" She asks.

"Yes. I am speaking of which I have to pack." I say.

"Well I'll let you go. Yay I am so exited." She says before hanging up with out saying goodbye.

Wow Caitlyn acting all exited like that is so un-like her. I wonder why?

* * *

POV Alex

"So Daddy can I have some money to buy new cloths for camp?" I ask batting my eyelashes at him.

"Um let me see no. This camp is costing us enough as is." He says.

"But Daddy." I whine.

"No Alex and didn't your mother say you had to clean your room?" he says.

"And I will but can I at least have some money for supplies for the project?' I ask looking innocently.

"Um let me see… no. If you need anything Justin or I can buy it for you." he says walking off.

Sighing I walk off. I guess I'll just have to improvise on the new clothes.

Well I at least I have Mitchie coming here for two weeks before camp. Camp I still can't believe dad let me go instead of going to Wiz tech.

"Alex your brother and I are going to pick up Mitchie in a minute and your room had better be clean when we get back." Mom yells.

"Okay Mom." I call back too exited to argue.

Racing up the stairs I look around my room.

"Bada buda bess, clean up this mess." I say waving my wand.

Just then I hear a a crash and some laughter coming from down stairs.

Walking down the stairs I see Mitchie surrounded by everyone.

"Mitchie, Mitchie come see my rock collection.' Max says tugging on her arm

"No you should see the science project I have been working on." Justin says holding her other arm.

"Now come on give her some space." Mom says waving them off and giving her a hug.

"Welcome to your second home sweetie." She adds.

"No you should come see me." I say throwing my arms in the air dramatically making everyone chuckle.

"Hey so shall we get my stuff put away before I go see everything." Mitchie says hugging me.

"Definitely." I say nodding and giving her a smile.

Grabbing one of her bags we both rush up stairs.

Shutting the door behind us we both burst out laughing.

"That was a little intense." Mitchie says with a smile.

"Yep I think Max and Justin missed you and Mom has been cooking all day." I say laughing.

"I missed everyone too." She says stretching out on my bed.

"I think they are also jealous of me getting to spend all summer with you." I add with a laugh.

"Well I suppose we should get back to them." Mitchie suggests brightly.

"Yeah we can't deprive mom her bonding time." I say heading out the door.

* * *

A/N Yes I know it was super short but I was asked to update and I had writing nearly all of this. Obviously this chapter was going to be longer but I really didn't know what to write.

Okay here is stand I am not really sure what to do with this story as to be honest it is only about half way through the plot I had outlined so I was thinking I could either put this officially on hiatus and maybe come back to it later or I could do a kind of rushed few chapters so you can find out what was going to happen what the pairings would be etc or finally if people(it has to be a few three or four at least really) want me to I will keep writing it some how. So please if you want more tell me I mean I write this for you reading it.

PS I was just reading all the reviews and it gave me a big ego boost and made me feel really guilty at the same time.


End file.
